


Until the End of the Line (The Infinity Stone Remix)

by mage_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goats are adorable, M/M, Okoye is the Captain, Rocket is the Captain, Shuri is awesome, So much angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is the Captain, Thanos is an ass, Wakanda forever, ingenuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers and the world, the galaxies, change forever. Steve Rogers is left with his fellow survivors to sort out what to do next along with feeling bewilderment, grief, and anger. But there is always hope. Steve's never given up before and this time isn't any different. He may be a man without a country or a team but he has his friends. And he has a plan.





	Until the End of the Line (The Infinity Stone Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannishlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishlove/gifts), [QueenVee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVee1/gifts).



> My ever living thanks to Furi for looking over this beast. 
> 
> My artists are amazing!!! I was so thrilled to communicate with them and see what they've created for me. Ahhhh!!! Thank you so much Goddess Vicky and Fannishlove. I love my arts!!!
> 
> And to my husband, who listened to me rant, let me read him bits and pieces as he was falling asleep, and talked over plot points with me, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. Til the end of the line, sweetheart. <3

‘Oh, god,’ murmured Steve. He looked at everyone, slack with shock. Rocket was sitting on a log, bent over and rocking back and forth slightly. Thor looked as though he was still processing how he could have messed things up so badly. Natasha and Rhodey looked around as if there was an enemy they could fight. Okoye gripped her spear so tight, her knuckles were white. Bruce just looked at everyone and then closed his eyes tightly. 

‘He did it,’ said Thor. He hefted Stormbringer up and over his shoulder, resting the wooden shaft there. 

‘Who?’ asked Natasha, her eyes seeming to pierce Thor through his soul.

‘Thanos. His goal was to wipe out half the galaxy with a snap of his fingers. He needed all the Infinity Stones so he could change everything, bend it to his will. Gamora, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, and Peter Quill were supposed to stop him. They must have failed,’ said Thor.

‘Who are they?’ asked Steve.

‘My friends,’ rasped Rocket. He straightened up as he spoke but he didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. ‘We are known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. We’ve saved the galaxy twice. This was supposed to be our third time. The third time’s the charm.’

‘You saved the galaxy twice?’ asked Steve. 

‘Yeah. And you’re welcome,’ muttered Rocket.

Thor walked over to Rocket and sat down next to him, putting a gentling hand on Rocket’s shoulder.

‘Thank you,’ said Steve, gravely. Natasha’s mouth twitched slightly and she and Rhodey exchanged the briefest of amused looks. 

Rocket nodded his head briefly before looking away again.

‘Was Tony with them?’ asked Rhodey, tangible hope in his voice.

‘I’m sorry. I don’t know,’ said Thor, apologetically. ‘We split up ways before any interaction with anyone else. The Guardians were going to track down another Infinity Stone on Knowhere. Rabbit, Tree, and I were going to go to Nidavellir to get a weapon made that would kill a god.’

‘You almost succeeded,’ said Steve. ‘You couldn’t have known.’

‘I lost everything, now,’ said Thor, softly. ‘My home world, my people… my brother… I owe Rabbit here an apology. I told him I didn’t have much more to lose, but I was wrong.’

Okoye gently thumped her spear on the forest floor. ‘We need to see who has survived and who has not. My king…’ here she paused and closed her eyes, briefly, before opening them again. ‘My king would want to know.’

‘Okoye… I…’ Steve began but she shook her head.

‘We are soldiers, are we not, Steve Rogers?’ said Okoye, not really asking a question.

‘We are,’ answered Steve, understanding yet answering anyway.

‘Then in any battle, we may die. That is the risk we take when we defend our country, our people. Or in this case, the world. We will go on. Wakanda will go on,’ said Okoye.

‘OK,’ said Steve. He glanced over to where Bucky had fallen; the ash had drifted away but he could still see a faint outline.

‘Is everyone here?’ asked Rhodey, looking around. 

‘Yes, I believe so,’ said Natasha. ‘Bruce, you, me, Steve, Thor, Okoye… Thor’s friend over there.’

‘My name is Rocket,’ said Rocket. 

‘Rocket,’ repeated Natasha. ‘OK.’

Steve looked up at Bruce who’d walked over and extended a hand. Steve reached up and Bruce hauled him to his feet. 

‘Welcome back, huh?’ said Steve, quirking a wry eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce snorted. ‘I was hoping for something a little more low key but you know my luck.’

Natasha walked over and hooked her arm through Steve’s. ‘We need to find out who else has disappeared.’

‘We will. Let’s see what shape Wakanda is in and then we’ll go from there,’ answered Steve. ‘One foot in front of the other.’

Bruce held Steve’s elbow on his other side and gestured to Thor.

‘Come, Rocket… let’s see what has become of our fellow warriors. We shall tally our losses and then come up with a plan,’ said Thor. He stood up and waited for Rocket to get to his feet.

‘I don’t think we can do anything about this one,’ said Rocket, his voice hitching. ‘I don’t know how we can change it.’

‘Let’s take care of ourselves for now,’ suggested Thor, gently. ‘Let’s do what Steven said. One step at a time.’

**

The battlefield was as bleak as they thought it would be; half of the Wakandan people were gone, the other half were frantically searching for them or had sat down, dazed and perplexed.

‘This isn’t good,’ muttered Bruce.

Okoye looked around, taking in every detail. She raised her voice, then. ‘M’Baku! Where are you?’

‘Over here, Okoye!’ called out M’Baku. He loped over, stopping in front of her, looking around.

‘My king has befallen the same fate as half of our people,’ said Okoye.

‘He is gone?’ asked M’Baku.

‘In front of my eyes, he fell apart and drifted away. I could not stop it,’ said Okoye, her voice trembling for the first time.

‘I am sure you did your best,’ said M’Baku. ‘You have ever guarded our king well.’

Okoye bowed her head in acknowledgement. ‘We must gather our forces and head back to the city. We must see what is going on there and throughout Wakanda.’

‘Princess Shuri… have you heard from her?’ asked M’Baku.

Okoye started, cursed quietly, and spoke into her kimoyo bracelet. ‘Princess Shuri… are you there?’

A tense silence held for a moment before Shuri’s voice replied. ‘Okoye? You are alive?’

‘Yes. Your mother?’ asked Okoye, holding her breath.

‘My mother is fine. Where is my brother?’ asked Shuri, her voice rising slightly.

‘He turned to ash. He is not here,’ answered Okoye.

There was silence, a quiet sob, and then, ‘Come to the palace. Mother will need you. And I need to talk to the other scientist. And to Steve. Is Steve there?’

‘I’m here, Shuri,’ said Steve, softly.. ‘Bruce is here, too. Do you want us to come to your lab?’

‘Yes… yes, please. And Vision… is he?’ asked Shuri.

‘That’s… complicated,’ answered Steve. ‘He’s… here but not.’

Shuri sighed. ‘Bring him with. I think…. bring him, please.’

‘We will,’ answered Steve. He looked over at Rhodey who had been carrying Vision with the help of his War Machine suit.

Rhodey nodded. ‘I can carry him there. Not a problem.’

‘You’re not hurting anywhere, are you?’ asked Steve.

Rhodey smiled. ‘I’m OK. Thank you. Tony…’ Rhodey paused and worry flitted over his face. ‘Tony does good work.’

‘He’s a genius, you know,’ said Steve with a small grin.

‘Playboy and philanthropist, too,’ added Natasha, smiling.

‘Don’t forget the money. Billionaire and all,’ put in Bruce. 

They all looked at each other and smiled. Thor looked over and added, ‘Stark is a good man when he’s not consumed with trying to please those who don’t appreciate him.’

‘You’re not wrong,’ said Rhodey, softly. He adjusted Vision so he was resting more comfortably in his arms. Their smiles faded away and they looked at each other, grief settling in.

‘Shuri’s waiting. I wonder what she has for us,’ said Steve after glancing at the others. He walked towards the city, following Okoye’s lead.

‘We need to check in with Fury and Hill,’ said Natasha. ‘As soon as we can. We need to know who else is OK.’

‘We better check in with Scott and Clint,’ suggested Steve. ‘I’m worried about them.’

‘Let’s make a list of people we need to talk to. And let’s prepare ourselves for them not being alive,’ said Bruce. ‘I want to believe Tony is alive, but I don’t know.’

‘That’s OK,’ said Steve. ‘After all of this, I don’t know what to believe.’

‘Sure didn’t think there’d be a talking raccoon,’ said Bruce. He looked over at Rocket who was walking alongside Thor.

‘What did you call me?’ asked Rocket.

‘You’re a talking raccoon,’ said Bruce. ‘I think it’s great.’.

Rocket stared at Bruce for a moment while Thor hovered nervously.

‘He’s not a… rabbit?’ asked Thor.

‘Uh…’ said Bruce, looking at Steve for help.

‘His ears aren’t… rabbit like, for one thing,’ said Steve, diplomatically.

‘They aren’t?’ asked Thor.

‘They aren’t. Rabbits have long ears. Rocket has… raccoon ears,’ said Bruce.

‘OK. But… you didn’t say anything,’ said Thor. ‘You could have corrected me.’

‘Nah. It’s all right,’ said Rocket, shrugging. ‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘Are you sure? Because I didn’t mean to offend,’ said Thor.

‘Trust me. You’ll know if you offended me. Groot,’ Rocket paused and then continued. ‘Groot offended me lots of times but he was still breathing.’

‘That’s good… I guess?’ said Thor, scratching his head.

‘It’s really good,’ said Raccoon, hoisting his gun pointedly.

Bruce snorted laughter and nudged Thor playfully. ‘So.. missing Sakaar yet?’

‘That literal garbage heap? Not in the slightest,’ said Thor.

‘Wait… you were on Sakaar?’ asked Rocket, his eyes wide. ‘That’s the planet that has the gladiator games run by this guy called the Grandmaster. If you wanna gamble your life away, that’s the place to go.’

‘That’s one way of looking at it,’ said Thor. ‘It isn’t much fun if you’re the one in the gladiator pit.’

Steve overheard what Thor said and commented, ‘You’ll have to tell us about it. We’re glad you found Bruce there. I couldn’t imagine Bruce fighting though.’

‘He didn’t. Hulk was the one who was the Grand Champion,’ explained Thor.

Steve stumbled over a tree root in surprise. ‘Hulk? He was out?’

‘For two years,’ said Bruce with a weary nod. ‘He was feted as the best fighter ever. Or at least, one of the best fighters ever.’

‘Huh. That must have been surreal for you,’ said Steve.

‘I had no idea. I was jammed down tight. It wasn’t until I heard Nat’s message again that I was able to come out,’ said Bruce.

‘When I was younger, I thought my life would be boring when I got old,’ said Steve. He looked around and gestured. ‘This is as far away from boring as I could have ever imagined. I could use a little boring.’

‘Our lives sure aren’t dull,’ said Bruce.

‘You said it,’ agreed Steve.

They trekked back to the city, those who lived there following them. M’Baku gestured to his warriors who split from them and headed up to the mountains.

‘I will come with and answer any questions Shuri or the Queen might have,’ said M’Baku, forestalling any questions from Okoye.

She merely nodded and smiled slightly at him.

Steve set a slower pace so the Wakandan warriors could walk behind Okoye and M’Baku. Everyone else followed his cue and slowed down as well.

Rocket was gazing at everything with his dark eyes, taking in the marketplace, the technology, and the people in a swift, encompassing glance. 

Thor walked beside him, looking at everything as well. ‘This place is very advanced for Midgard. We meant to visit and meet these people but never had the opportunity.’

‘Well, the Wakandans hid from the outside world for quite some time. They were able to create advanced technology from the vibranium in the asteroid that fell here,’ said Steve. 

‘Ah, yes. That explains a lot,’ agreed Thor.

‘And I’m sure your people were busy doing other things. After all, our planet is just one of many that your father was keeping an eye on,’ said Steve.

Thor shook his head and Steve wondered why he looked so sad. ‘My father was indeed a busy man. There was much I didn’t know of his past. I wish he had told me.’

‘I think if he could do things over again, he would have,’ said Steve. ‘I know if I could do certain things over, I would have been a lot more open with what I was thinking and feeling.’

‘This seems to be something Midgardians share with Asgardians, then,’ said Thor, his smile brightening a little.

‘Well. No one’s perfect… and we all think we have something to hide but the reality is we’re hiding from being rejected, from being hurt… from facing truths about ourselves,’ said Steve. 

‘You are a wise man, Steve Rogers,’ said Thor. ‘Remind me to tell you my story when we have the chance.’

‘I would like to hear that,’ answered Steve. ‘And thank you. I don’t know if I’m wise… Bucky… ‘ Steve swallowed hard. ‘Bucky would laugh at you.’

‘I think he’d agree in the end,’ said Thor, squeezing Steve’s shoulder.

‘You are a good friend,’ said Steve. ‘Thank you.’

‘I’ll try to be a better one,’ said Thor. ‘And you are much welcome, Steve.’

Steve glanced up as they entered the lower level. He could see there had been fighting there; the window of Shuri’s lab had been broken and pieces of glass were strewn all over. He watched his step and followed Okoye and M’Baku up to where Shuri and the Queen were waiting.

‘Tell me. What happened down there?’ asked Queen Ramonda. She looked composed and calm but Steve could see the fear behind her still features. Shuri was less calm; she shifted from foot to foot and rubbed her arms as though she were cold.

‘We were fighting Thanos. We tried to stop him from getting the final Infinity Stone and we succeeded. Wanda had destroyed it but Thanos was able to reverse time and take it for himself,’ said Steve.

‘And?’ asked Shuri, shaking her head when her mother tried to stop her. 

‘And he snapped his fingers. The Infinity Gauntlet and the stones were destroyed, Thanos walked through a portal and people began turning to ash. Our friends… there was nothing we could do,’ answered Steve. He rubbed at his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

‘Our warriors… we were on the field and suddenly, half of us were turned to ash and half of our enemies, gone. As Steve said, it felt like it happened in an instant…. I wasn’t with them but what he said is true,’ said M’Baku.

‘And my brother?’ asked Shuri, turning to Okoye, a fierce light in her eyes. ‘Tell me about T’Challa.’

Okoye bowed her head, knelt before Queen Ramonda and Shuri. ‘He told me to get up… and then he melted away in front of my eyes. I could no longer feel his hand upon my arm… I could do nothing. I failed, your highnesses.’

Shuri shook her head. ‘You did not fail. You did exactly what we asked of you. You fought alongside my brother, protected him, protected our people.’

Queen Ramonda stepped forward and gently pulled Okoye to her feet. ‘There is no shame here, Okoye. We couldn’t have stopped it once it started. I know you did your best.’

Thor stepped forward then, bowing his head. ‘I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. It is I who failed to stop Thanos. I am responsible.’

Rocket shook his head and spoke up, ’How were you to know that you had to slice his damn head off? He should have died. And my team should have taken care of him before he got here. Something happened. This isn’t just on you.’

Queen Ramonda looked at Rocket and said, ‘I have never seen one of you before. You say your team?’

‘Yes. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy…. the plan was for me, Thor, and Groot to get his weapon made. My team was to go stop Thanos. To get another Infinity stone so he couldn’t do what he wanted to do. They failed,’ concluded Rocket. He looked down, hiding his expression. ‘And I think they’re all dead. All of them, except for me.’

Shuri stepped forward and kneeled so she could look Rocket in the eye. ‘I am sure you did your best. Truly,’ she added, her mouth twitching as she glanced at Bruce.

‘I am sorry for your loss. Did your Groot also die?’ asked Queen Ramonda.

‘Yeah. He… yeah,’ said Rocket, softly.

‘Then we have to work on getting him back,’ said Shuri. ‘There has to be a way to reverse all of this and take care of Thanos as well.’

‘I dunno. He was pretty invincible with those stones,’ said Rocket, doubt in his voice.

‘There is always weakness,’ said Shuri. ‘My brother taught me that. No one is too strong as to be invincible.’

‘Guess we’ll have to put that to the test,’ said Rocket. ‘But I’ll be happy to help.’

‘Good. Mother,’ said Shuri, turning slightly so she could look up at Queen Ramonda. ‘Could we get the guest quarters ready? And perhaps get something to eat? I think we all need to eat and to rest so we can plan.’

Queen Ramonda nodded and spoke, approval in her voice. ‘Yes. We have much to do but let’s take care of ourselves first.’

Shuri stood up and looked at Okoye. ‘Thank you for being with my brother until the end. We’ll get him back so he can yell at you some more.’

‘I am sure he is waiting to do just that, wherever he is,’ said Okoye, dryly, her composure calm again.

Shuri snickered then she looked over everyone in front of her, gasping as she saw Vision in Rhodey’s arms. 

‘No! How could… that _monster_!’ spat Shuri. ‘Bring him to my lab, please. I will not tolerate this.’

‘You will eat first, daughter. Eat and talk to your friends. There will be time to look at Vision after,’ said Queen Ramonda, her voice firm.

Shuri nodded. ‘Could you please put him on the table?’ she asked Rhodey. ‘And then, please, join us.’

‘I will be happy to,’ said Rhodey. 

‘I’ll wait for him,’ said Steve. ‘I know where the dining room is.’

‘Thank you, Steve,’ said Shuri. ‘Everyone, please follow me and my mother. We have food and a place to rest.’

Steve nodded at his team who followed Shuri, Queen Ramonda, Okoye, and M’Baku. Natasha gave him a concerned look but Steve shook his head.

She sighed, smiled slightly, and walked beside Bruce, turning to talk to him as they walked along.

Rhodey shifted Vision in his arms. ‘I’m ready whenever you are.’

‘Do you want me to take him?’ asked Steve.

‘No, I’m OK. But I am hungry,’ said Rhodey.

‘I hear you. Let’s get him comfortable and then we can join the others,’ said Steve.

He walked beside Rhodey to the lab where they gently put Vision on a table. Steve looked around and saw the remnants of the fight; pieces of equipment were scattered in pieces and the large glass window had been completely destroyed. 

‘I’m glad Shuri is safe. It looks like this was a hell of a fight,’ said Steve.

Rhodey nodded. ‘This is when Vision left… someone must have gotten up here and he protected Shuri.’

‘That makes sense. We can ask him when Shuri figures out how to fix some of this,’ said Steve. He gestured for Rhodey to walk beside him.

‘Do you think Tony is… is OK?’ asked Steve.

‘I hope so,’ said Rhodey, stumbling once but regaining control. ‘I know wherever he is, he fought with all he had. I’m hoping he’s with Rocket’s team, figuring out a way to get back.’

‘He’s probably hotwiring a space ship even as we speak,’ said Steve with a little chuckle.

‘I wouldn’t be surprised,’ said Rhodey.

Steve stopped for a minute and touched Rhodey’s arm. ‘I… I want to say thank you. For what you did… for standing up to Ross. A court martial is serious business.’

‘It took me a little while, but I found it extremely difficult to support something that Ross was in whole-hearted agreement over. Yes, I signed onto the Accords because I thought it would help protect us… help protect you and Tony and your team. What they did with it wasn’t protection. It was an excuse,’ said Rhodey.

‘Did… did Tony talk to you about what happened…?’ asked Steve.

‘Eventually it came out. He didn’t want to get into it. He told me that he needed to think about it without me influencing him and when he was ready to talk… he would. I was angry at you, Steve,’ said Rhodey. ‘I think I still am, a little.’

Steve sucked in a shaky breath. ‘That’s understandable. I kept something from him I had no business doing. I thought I was sparing him pain. I thought I was protecting him but all I was doing was making decisions I had no business making. Ironic, huh?’

‘Yeah… sounds familiar, huh?’ asked Rhodey. ‘Look, I need more time. Tony’s relationship with Howard was almost non-existent. He loved his mother even though she was consumed with her own concerns and with her relationship with Howard. Bucky took them from him.’

‘He did. He knows that and he mourns that he murdered a man he once knew and a woman whose only crime was being there with him,’ said Steve.

Rhodey looked away, rubbed his neck, and sighed. ‘I know. I had to stop and think about that. How would I feel if I was the one who murdered Howard and Maria Stark? Knowing them the way I do. And then, brainwashed and tortured until I didn’t know them as anything but a target. How would I feel once I knew who they were and what I’d done?’

Steve waited for Rhodey to continue, patience and acceptance on his face, his body relaxed and open.

Rhodey looked back at Steve and tears were in his eyes. ‘I don’t know if I could forgive myself. I don’t know if I could ever make amends. I don’t know if I could ever allow myself to try and be friends with Tony again.’

‘It wouldn’t be your fault,’ said Steve, softly. ‘You would be as much of a victim as they were.’

‘And there goes the last of my anger. Damn you, Steve Rogers,’ cursed Rhodey, half-heartedly. ‘That’s why you fought for Bucky, wasn’t it?’

‘That and the fact that Tony was so grief-struck, he tried to murder Bucky himself. I know Tony wouldn’t forgive himself once he was in control again. I didn’t want him to have to face that,’ said Steve.

‘Christ, I forgot all about that. He tried to kill Bucky?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Yeah. It was understandable. At the time, I was just angry and hurt and… reacting to everything, honestly. But I know Tony wouldn’t be able to shake this off. If he killed Bucky and then had time to think… that’s something he couldn’t undo, couldn’t engineer, couldn’t fix. He didn’t have the Time stone. It would have been permanent,’ said Steve.

‘You know him well enough,’ noted Rhodey, as they began walking again towards the dining hall.

‘I’ve fought alongside him for a few years now. Bucky might joke about it, but he knew I always got to know the men in my unit. I always was able to figure out what made them tick and what motivated them… what their weaknesses were and what they could and couldn’t do. I got to know Tony just as well,’ said Steve.

‘Tony looked up to you. He… he kept the phone, you know. He kept it on him at all times. I asked him if he was ever going to call you and he told me when the time was right, he’d call,’ said Rhodey.

‘He didn’t call, in the end,’ said Steve, quietly. 

‘No. But he didn’t get the chance to, I think. You’ll have to ask Bruce. He was there,’ reminded Rhodey.

‘You’re right. I was surprised to hear Bruce’s voice on the phone. I thought…’ Steve’s voice trailed off as they walked into the dining room.

Rhodey simply nodded. ‘We’ll talk more later.’

Steve smiled briefly and went to sit by Natasha, Thor moving over to make room for him. 

Rhodey sat down next to Bruce and nodded at M’Baku, who was seated across from him.

‘Let’s eat, then rest. It has been a difficult day and there is much to do,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘You have fought well, have protected us as much as you could.’

‘There are some,’ and here M’Baku glanced briefly at Okoye, who looked away, ‘some who will say this is what happens when we allow foreigners into our country. That perhaps Killmonger was right, after all.’

Shuri’s nostrils flared as she spoke, ‘If our first act as a country is to protect those who would have had no chance against these invaders, then let them say whatever they wish. My brother wanted us to join the world so we could also _protect_ the world. Let them say what they will. We did the right thing.’

‘Truly, you are your brother’s sister,’ said Queen Ramonda, raising her hand. ‘Let’s not speak of this for now. We shall call Council and decide what Wakanda must do next. We will keep in mind what T’Challa wished and remember that there is always a price to be paid for protecting the good against evil.’

‘Yes, mother,’ murmured Shuri. 

Food was passed around, as was drink, and everyone ate until they couldn’t take another bite. Water glasses were filled and when everyone had drank as much as they could and there were only scraps left on the plates, Queen Ramonda stood up.

‘Your rooms are ready,’ she said, after speaking to a servant who murmured in her ear. ‘Let’s take some time to rest… there are showers and everything you need. A change of clothes as well. Please, our home is your home.’

Steve stood up, then. ‘Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Ramonda. It is much appreciated.’

‘If you would follow Shuri, she will bring you to your quarters,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘It’s not far from here,’ said Shuri, taking note of the weariness and grief on everyone’s faces. ‘Mother is right. A rest first and we can talk later. There will be enough to do.’

They followed her out of the dining hall and down a corridor which wound around and down, the hallway lit bright by lights along the way.

‘This is where your rooms are. There will be guards here to ensure your safety and to make sure you can rest without interference. They are not here to prevent you from leaving,’ added Shuri. 

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘I think a shower, a change of clothes, and perhaps a nap would do me good.’

‘I hear you,’ agreed Rhodey as Bruce also nodded.

‘OK. If you need me, there is a communications unit in the room. Don’t hesitate to call me,’ said Shuri. ‘I’m going to go rest for a little while but I’ll hear it if you contact me.’

They thanked Shuri and Steve opened the first door. It was a nice sized room with a large bed, a comfortable chair, a nightstand, and lamps. ‘This looks great. If you need me, come knock. I’ll wake up,’ said Steve.

He watched as everyone went to a room and opened the door and closed it behind them. Rocket hesitated slightly but then shrugged and went into his room as well, closing it firmly behind him.

Steve walked further in his room, looking around at everything. The bed was inviting but he needed a shower. He smelled like blood and metal and… ash and…. he stopped thinking and turned towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was much bigger inside than it first appeared. It had a large shower and a separate tub that looked spacious enough to fit the Hulk. The sink was made of stone and seemed carved from the mountainside. There was a towel and toiletries placed on a stand near the sink. Steve picked up the soap and inhaled the aroma; it smelled like freshly cut hay and sunshine.

The shower helped Steve relax. The shampoo scent was like that of the small white flowers that dotted the countryside. Steve remembered picking some to give to Bucky on one of his visits. Bucky had turned bright red and muttered ‘punk’ at him, but had put the flowers in a small vase and filled it with water so they wouldn’t wilt right away.

Clean clothing was on the nightstand by Steve’s bed and Steve happily put on the wrap around shirt and drawstring pants. The material was soft and warm to the touch.

Steve wanted to stay awake, but after a good meal, a hot shower, and clean comfortable clothes, he could feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He contemplated leaving the room and going to the lab, but the bed looked so inviting.

Steve yawned, could feel himself getting sleepy, and decided a nap wouldn’t hurt. He pulled back the covers and got into bed, laying down and feeling comfortable and lost at the same time. He was used to Bucky laying next to him when he visited Wakanda. He was used to hearing goats calling to each other, to smelling the scent of hay and flowers, to feeling Bucky’s arms around him.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Bucky was supposed to be with him, Sam was supposed to visit and Steve and Bucky had planned everything out. Bucky wanted to show Sam everything, wanted to surprise Sam with how well he was doing. Steve merely wanted to pull Sam’s leg a few times, but also wanted him to feel welcome. 

Tears stung his eyes and he covered his face with his hands, allowing himself to feel his hurt, his pain, his grief, and his fear. He cried for a little while, shaking, reduced to tears and snot and a quick trip to the bathroom to find tissues for his runny nose and his eyes that seemed to stream constant tears.

Sam had told him it was OK to cry. Sam told him that letting his emotions out was healthy and scary and that Steve could just ride the wave, could just feel everything without getting consumed by it. Sam had shown Steve it was all right to be sad, that Steve had every right to his feelings. 

Steve allowed himself to feel when he was alone, when he didn’t have to be the leader, didn’t have to be the one others looked up to. Steve didn’t want to let anyone down, didn’t want to start a chain reaction that would affect others. He was still Steve Rogers even if he wasn’t Captain America anymore. He might not hold the shield anymore, but there was always more to him than a disc shaped weapon. At least, that’s what Sam and Bucky both said.

And that was all good and fine when Steve was alone. But when he was in public, when he was leading his team, he could not, would not allow himself to slow down, to hesitate, to show any weakness. He would not be a liability to those who looked up to him. That wasn’t how Things Were Done, at any rate.

Steve felt his tears slow down, could breathe a little easier, felt hollowed out but cleansed as well. He swiped at his cheeks with some tissue, blew his nose, and made himself comfortable in his bed.

The last thought he had was of Sam and Bucky trapped somewhere, an orange tint to their surroundings. They weren’t hurt, but they were frantic to get back to him. 

Steve woke up slowly, stretching and taking in his surroundings. The view outside was dark; he slept for longer than he thought he would. Steve swung his legs over the bed and sat up, combing back his hair with his fingers. 

He must have been more tired than he thought. As the grogginess left, Steve felt wide awake. He wasn’t sure how much this was going to mess with his sleep cycle, but he figured he’d deal with that later. For now, he wanted to see if anyone else was up.

He stood up and walked over to the small communication unit on top of the desk near the door. ‘Steve Rogers here… is anyone awake?’ he asked. He knew from experience that the unit was voice activated.

‘Shuri is in her lab. Would you like her to know you’re awake?’ asked the unit.

‘Yes. I’ll be there in a few minutes,’ answered Steve. He slipped on the slippers that were by the door and left his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Steve walked down the corridor to the lab, seeing Shuri in front of two screens, her hands rapidly touching the surfaces. 

The door opened when he approached and Shuri half turned to greet him. ‘Hi there! Did you sleep well?’

‘I did. I think I overslept,’ confessed Steve.

‘You needed it. I think everyone else is still sleeping. Is that a side effect of the serum?’ asked Shuri.

‘Probably. I don’t need as much sleep as everyone else, now. I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep before the serum, either. Bucky… Bucky took care of me,’ finished Steve. 

‘Bucky told me you were tiny before,’ said Shuri, turning back to touch the screens as she talked.

‘I wasn’t a giant,’ agreed Steve. He chuckled slightly. ‘Bucky said I might have weighed a hundred pounds sopping wet, but he was always prone to exaggerating. I’m sure I weighed at least a hundred and fifteen.’

Shuri rolled her eyes and snickered.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Steve, stepping closer.

‘Oh.’ Shuri smiled, looking like the cat with the canary. ‘I am reloading what I was working on before I was interrupted by one of those other world creatures.’

‘You were undoing the mind stone, right? You were separating it from the different parts of Vision that Tony and Bruce put in there,’ said Steve.

‘Correct. I was unraveling all of it and then I was going to have it all set up the right way,’ stressed Shuri. ‘T’Challa wanted me to hurry but these sorts of things take a little more time. It’s delicate work.’

‘Like what you did for Bucky,’ said Steve. ‘He had no triggers when you were done. He was about as whole and at peace as I’ve ever seen him. I know I said thank you before but I want to say it again. Thank you for helping Bucky become himself again.’

Shuri blushed, shaking her head. ‘You are welcome, Steve. He is a good man and did not deserve what happened to him. I am glad I was able to be of some help.’

Steve studied the screen in front of him. ‘What exactly am I looking at? Science isn’t exactly my forte.’

‘You do well enough,’ complimented Shuri. ‘OK, so I was able to separate most everything. I saved where I was when we were attacked in the lab. There wasn’t much left to do.’

‘When you say you saved what you had… are you saying you have Vision in there?’ asked Steve, his eyes wide.

Shuri’s smile widened as well. ‘That’s exactly what I’m saying. I have the essence of him, here. I merely need to undo the last bits and Vision is himself. The mind stone is unnecessary for him to be him. He still has components of Tony and Bruce and Jarvis within him. Call it parts of his personality, their contribution to his electronic DNA so to speak.’

‘That’s amazing,’ breathed Steve. ‘That’s what your goal was, right? Vision would be just himself. And we could have destroyed the mind stone.’

Shuri nodded, her eyes downturned. ‘That was what I’d hoped to accomplish. If we’d had the time, we might have been able to have destroyed the last stone that Thanos needed. Everyone would still be alive.’

Steve forgot how _young_ Shuri was, sometimes. Even though she was so very smart, very much a genius, she was still a teenager. She still recently lost her father and almost her beloved brother and now… now she lost T’Challa with no way to get him back. None of her wondrous technology and inventions could have stopped this.

‘That wasn’t your fault,’ said Steve, gently but firmly. He put a hand on Shuri’s shoulder.. ‘We all played a role in this and others you haven’t met yet. We all tried and we all failed. This isn’t your burden, Shuri. You did more than any one of us could have ever dreamed of doing ourselves.’

‘I miss my brother,’ whispered Shuri. She put a hand on top of Steve’s. ‘When he fought Killmonger, I saw him beaten and then thrown to what I thought was his death. I miss my father, who died in a conspiracy that didn’t involve him at all. And yet… yet I learned my father murdered my uncle and left my cousin… Killmonger… to fend for himself, even though he was half Wakandan.’

Steve listened and didn’t look away from Shuri’s face as she spoke. 

‘I grieved for my father and my brother… I rejoiced when T’Challa was brought back to us… when he defeated Killmonger, I thought there would be years and years of him being the Black Panther, of him being the ruler of our people. I never thought of what would happen next because I didn’t think I’d have to for quite some time,’ said Shuri.

‘And now?’ asked Steve.

‘And now, I am the heir. I am next in line to become the Black Panther. T’Challa left no children to succeed him. They would be too young, at any rate, even if he had. My mother would be Regent Queen and I would help prepare them to rule as well,’ said Shuri.

‘Do you want to take up the mantle? To be the Black Panther?’ asked Steve.

‘I’m not sure,’ confessed Shuri. She glanced up at Steve, her face defiant and fearful. ‘I should be glad that I have the chance to but not like this. Not so soon after everything else. And I’d have to defend myself against any challengers… our country is torn apart from these invaders. Our people need to reassess, to figure out what to do next.’

‘Then maybe you just have your mother be Regent while you help guide your country along with your advisors. You can grow into your role… you can gain the respect and support of your advisors so that when the time comes for you to become the Black Panther, you can do so knowing you have their support full-heartedly,’ suggested Steve.

Shuri eyed him as he shrugged and continued. ‘I am not one of your people and as a white man, I have no right to tell you how to lead your country. Nor to tell anyone how to lead their country for that matter. I am countryless, am truly a nomad.’

Shuri’s mouth twitched as Steve broke into an unrepentant grin. ‘You are a troublemaker, Steve Rogers,’ she stated.

‘I am,’ he agreed. ‘But I only can tell you what I think might be helpful. You know best what you and your country need. I will support you however I can.’

Shuri nodded and stepped forward. ‘I’d like a hug right now.’

‘Of course,’ said Steve. He hugged her tight, conveying as much support and care as he could.

‘Now then,’ Shuri said, her tone brisk as she stepped back and blinked away tears. ‘We must do something to repair his physical body.’

‘You’re thinking something with vibranium, aren’t you?’ asked Steve.

‘I am,’ said Shuri. ‘But something that would protect him as well.’

‘You’ll come up with something,’ said Steve. ‘In the meantime though, have you rested?’

‘Yes?’ said Shuri in the tone of voice Steve was familiar with from Bucky doing his best to pull the wool over Steve’s eyes.

‘Why don’t you take a rest. This will wait. You don’t want to make a crucial mistake if you’re too tired,’ said Steve.

Shuri rolled her eyes. ‘I never make mistakes.’

‘Indulge me. Your old buddy Steve,’ teased Steve, laughing when Shuri reluctantly grinned at him.

‘It is late. And if I rest, then we can all have breakfast together and talk about what to do next,’ said Shuri.

‘Sounds good to me,’ said Steve, cheerfully.

Shuri eyed him suspiciously. ‘And what are you going to do if you’ve had enough sleep?’

‘I’ve got to try to contact some of our team members. I need to know who is still with us and who is not,’ answered Steve.

‘Oh! Clint and Scott, is that right?’ asked Shuri.

‘Yes. Those two for sure. Also some other old friends. I don’t know how to fix this just yet, but there’s got to be a way,’ said Steve.

‘Well. I’ll go take a nap. And I’ll see you at breakfast,’ said Shuri.

Steve lifted a hand in farewell as Shuri walked away and then turned to look at Vision. It was odd seeing him so still, unmoving, and it was an obscenity to see the torn away circuits from where Thanos took the stone from him. Steve hoped they could get Vision back to, well, to whomever he would be without the stone. It should be enough to have Jarvis and Tony and Bruce’s influence and perhaps Vision could figure out who he was, too. 

Steve turned to another blank screen and touched it. It lit up and Steve tapped on it until he saw the symbol he was looking for. 

He hesitated though, his finger hovering over touching the call button. Scott might be busy dealing with whatever was happening on his end and as for Clint… Steve shuddered. Steve hoped that Clint and the entire Barton family was OK, but he wouldn’t bet Clint’s farm on it. Natasha would want to be there in case the worst had happened. 

Steve decided to wait and instead walked out of the lab and made his way down to the main level. It was easy to leave the palace from there and walk to where Bucky’s hut was. Steve ignored the two Dora Milaje who followed him at a discreet distance. He knew they wouldn’t stop him and were there to guard him from anyone who sought to hurt him. 

It was a thirty walk to get to Bucky’s hut which was perched halfway between the border and the palace; far enough for solitude, yet close enough in case there was need. Steve asked Bucky once, ‘Need for what?’ He was silenced by the look on Bucky’s face — the calm resignation.

Goats cried when Steve walked up the path, nudging their heads against the pens. Steve rolled up his sleeves and went to work, hauling hay to the troughs and bringing water from the stream just up the way. It was before the sun was even a sliver on the horizon so the night air was still cool.

Steve finished feeding and watering the goats. He leaned against the fence and scratched the ears of the one Bucky called Trouble. She was a tiny thing, white with russet splotches all over. Her nose felt like velvet and Steve rubbed gentle fingers over her long narrow face.

‘You miss him, girl?’ asked Steve, rubbing a silky ear. Trouble baahed at him. ‘I miss him, too.’

Steve gave Trouble one last pat before ducking into Bucky’s hut. It was neat and tidy, much like Bucky had been when they lived together in the tenement in New York City. Bucky had a bed, a chair, a small dining table for two with two chairs, and a chest where he kept his clothing. Against one wall was a small shelf where Bucky had set a photo of Steve and him on the top shelf.

Steve gazed at the two of them, smiling, with their faces pressed together. Bucky had his arms around Steve and Steve had his around Bucky’s waist. Steve had asked Bucky if he could have a photo of them, something he could carry with him when he was away.

Bucky asked one of the guards to take the picture, delighting in Steve’s astonishment at Bucky’s casual acceptance. Bucky didn’t need to tell Steve he wanted a photo as well; had to keep Steve on his toes.

Steve looked around, ready to tidy the place up, but Bucky had left no mark of his presence. The bed was neatly made and everything had been put away. There wasn’t anything for Steve to do, so he stepped back outside.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Steve stepped back into the palace. He’d given Trouble one last scritch behind her ears, checked to make sure there was plenty of water for the goats, and then walked back, feeling better for doing the tasks Bucky would have done if he were here.

Steve felt tears prick his eyes again and he swallowed hard. Now was not the time. He was going to have breakfast with his team and his friends and he had to set all that aside. 

Bruce was the first person he saw when he walked into the dining room. ‘Hey, you sleep OK?’ asked Steve.

Bruce looked up and smiled. ‘Hey… I did… I was exhausted after everything that happened and then with what happened on Sakaar. I think I’ll be catching up on sleep for the next week.’

‘That’s OK,’ said Steve. ‘We’ll need at least a week to figure out what to do next, wait for Tony to get here, all of that.’

‘Do you think he’s going to show up?’ asked Bruce, lowering his voice as Rhodey and Natasha made their way into the room.

‘I know he will. If he’s still alive, he’s going to move heaven and earth to get back here,’ said Steve.

‘That’s the Tony we know and love,’ agreed Bruce, looking happier.

‘Have you been up for a while?’ asked Rhodey, wandering over.

‘I didn’t need a lot of sleep. I thought I’d better take care of Bucky’s goats. They were hungry and needed water, too,’ said Steve.

A big grin crossed Rhodey and Bruce’s faces.

‘Goats?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Yeah. Shuri and T’Challa gave Bucky a small parcel of land, a hut, and a few goats. They figured he would do better with something to occupy his time that wouldn’t be too much for him,’ explained Steve.

‘That makes sense,’ said Bruce. ‘Did he like taking care of them?’

‘Yeah. He only has five. He’s named them all,’ revealed Steve with a grin of his own.

Natasha joined them, resting her head against Steve’s arm. Steve smiled down at her.

‘Hi there, how did you sleep?’ he asked.

She smiled up at him, wrinkling her nose slightly. ‘These beds are dangerous. Too comfortable and too soft. I am compromised.’

‘You deserve a good night’s rest. We’ve been on the run for the past two years and now can catch our breath for a minute…. before all hell breaks loose again,’ said Steve.

‘Tell me about these goats,’ said Rhodey. ‘What are their names?’

‘One is named Punk, the other is named Trouble… then we have Peggy, Becks, and Sarah,’ answered Steve.

‘Those are sweet. Well, at least the last three names are. Do the first two have anything to do with you?’ asked Rhodey.

‘They might. Although Bucky denied it. He just said it’s their personality. Then he asked me if I felt a kinship with them. He’s always been a wise ass,’ muttered Steve.

Natasha snorted laughter against his arm and Bruce coughed out a laugh, giving Steve an apologetic look as he did so.

Rhodey threw back his head and laughed openly. ‘Oh, I needed that!’ he gasped after, patting his chest with one hand. ‘That… that was worth it!’

Steve’s mouth twitched upwards as well. ‘Glad I could help out. If you want to meet them later, I have to feed them at dinner tonight. You’re welcome to walk down to the hut with me.’

‘I’d like that,’ said Bruce. ‘It would be nice to see what it’s like around here.’

‘A walk would do me good, too. Believe it or not, I know my way around a pitchfork,’ said Rhodey.

‘I wouldn’t doubt you’re a man of many talents,’ said Steve. 

Shuri came into the room with her mother and Okoye following her. ‘Let’s have some breakfast and then we can discuss what we must do next.’

‘I think best on a full stomach,’ said Bruce with a rueful grin as Thor and Rocket came into the room, both of them looking much more rested.

‘You’re a humie after my own heart,’ remarked Rocket, scratching his side idly and giving Bruce a small smile.

Thor walked over to Steve and clasped his shoulder. ‘These beds are wonders, Steven. Did you sleep well?’

‘I did,’ said Steve. ‘I’m glad you did as well. It has been rough for you.’

‘It has been… taxing,’ said Thor. He nodded at Natasha and Rhodey. ‘It has been a very long time since I have seen you two.’

‘Too long,’ said Natasha, reaching up to give Thor a hug.

Rhodey waited until she stepped back before shaking Thor’s hand. ‘A lot of changes going on. You’ll have to fill us in.’

‘Breakfast’ said Queen Ramonda firmly, giving them all an amused look. ‘We can talk over breakfast.’

Steve grinned apologetically at her and followed her to the table where he sat down next to her. Everyone else followed suit.

‘I trust you slept well,’ said Queen Ramonda as she nodded to the servants who brought in dishes of food.

‘I did. Thank you,’ said Steve.

Queen Ramonda cast an amused eye on Steve. ‘I hear you didn’t get much sleep at all. And you made my daughter get her rest.’

Shuri sighed loudly and noisily scooped some food onto her plate.

‘Shuri is her own person,’ said Steve, tactfully. ‘She knows when to take care of herself so she can continue the work she does.’

‘Thank you, Steve,’ said Shuri, giving him a pleased smile.

Queen Ramonda gave her daughter an amused look and then said, ‘But did you get your rest, Steve?’

‘I did. I don’t need much. I went and took care of Bucky’s goats and then came back here,’ said Steve.

‘You didn’t contact your friends?’ asked Queen Ramonda, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Steve shook his head no. ‘I wanted to wait until everyone else was up. I figured this should be a group thing. We need to be there for support.’

‘That’s a good idea,’ said Bruce. ‘Are we going to try and contact our friends?’

‘Yeah. I’m thinking let’s see if we can get a hold of Maria and Nick… gotta see if Scott is OK and Clint,’ said Steve.

‘What do we tell them about the others?’ asked Natasha.

‘We tell them they’re gone… for now… we don’t know how to get them back yet but… we’ll work on it,’ said Steve.

‘I wish I had your confidence,’ muttered Rocket, reaching for another piece of flatbread.

‘We have Shuri… we’ll have Tony…. we have Bruce… there have to be others who can reverse this and bring people back,’ said Steve.

‘Maybe we need to hunt Thanos down. See what he knows,’ suggested Thor.

‘He could be anywhere,’ pointed out Rocket. ‘He’s living on the side of a mountain in a shack.’

‘First things first,’ said Steve, calmly. ‘Let’s see who we still have and what’s going on with them. And we have Vision to take care of, too.’

‘About that,’ put in Bruce, giving Steve an apologetic look; Steve merely shook his head and gestured for Bruce to continue.

‘Do you have an update on him?’ asked Bruce.

‘I do. I believe I can upload what makes Vision himself into his neural passages. I was able to save what I needed… I just hadn’t had the time to take that stone out and destroy it after detaching Vision from it,’ said Shuri.

‘That’s wonderful!’ exclaimed Bruce. ‘You weren’t hurt during the fighting?’

‘No. Vision protected me,’ said Shuri. She sighed and pushed her food around on her plate.

‘It isn’t your fault,’ said Natasha, her voice kind. ‘Wanda was on the field with us… the enemy saw an opening and they took advantage of it. You did the best you could. Vision would no sooner stand by and watch you get hurt than turn away. He made his choice.’

‘I think I need to upgrade my weapons,’ muttered Shuri.

‘Perhaps,’ said Natasha. ‘But you are a scientist first and foremost. Your greatest weapon is your mind.’

Shuri beamed at that and Queen Ramonda looked at Natasha with gratitude. ‘I try to tell my daughter that but does she listen to her mother? No.’

‘It’s easier for children to listen to someone other than their parent. Heimdall used to tell me the same things my father did and it aggravated Odin to no end that I would listen to Heimdall more,’ added Thor with a slight smile.

‘My ma used to yell at Bucky and his ma would just… sigh… because it was ‘yes, Mrs Rogers… no, Mrs Rogers…’ and that would be that,’ said Steve.

‘See, mother? I am following tradition, that is all. And you’ve always said tradition is important,’ gloated Shuri.

Queen Ramonda sighed. ‘Listen to your elders, then. Your mind is your greatest weapon and you have done well. I am proud of you.’

Shuri fidgeted slightly and blushed. ‘Thank you, mother.’

‘So. After breakfast, will you be contacting your friends and making plans to bring Vision back?’ asked Queen Ramonda.

‘Yes. I understand you have a council meeting later today,’ said Steve.

‘I do. We must meet and discuss what to do next. Wakanda is still safe, despite all that has happened, but I fear the world is in chaos,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘Do you need me there?’ asked Steve.

‘It might not hurt. M’Baku will be there to explain what happened. Our people are rightly concerned that since you have been welcomed to our land, these horrible things have happened,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘It ain’t our fault!’ exclaimed Rocket. He pushed back from the table and got to his feet, pacing back and forth. ‘I can tell you that the entire galaxy has felt this. That it isn’t just your country that is picking up the pieces.’

‘The more level-headed of us know that,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘We just need to talk it out and if Steve can answer any questions the more fearful ones might have, it will smooth things over.’

‘I will come, too,’ announced Thor. ‘It’ll help to hear what we did and what I failed to do.’

‘You’re not going in there alone, then,’ said Rocket. ‘This was supposed to be a group effort.’

‘If perhaps Thor and Rocket could join me,’ said Steve. ‘Your council should meet them, anyway, seeing as they are both from other places. They are going to have questions anyway, so might as well answer them. Nip it in the bud.’

‘You are correct,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘You can come with Shuri and I to the meeting.’

‘That works for me,’ said Steve. ‘Thor? Rocket?’

‘Aye, we could tell them whatever they needed to know from us. There is a lot Rocket and I must let them know,’ said Thor.

‘Yeah, I’ll join you. Just to make sure we aren’t getting blamed for something we didn’t do. You have no idea what my team has done to save this mudball,’ said Rocket.

‘I’m interested in hearing about it,’ said Steve, giving Rocket a smile.

Rocket hesitated but smiled back. ‘Groot… Groot told me you were nice to him.’

‘I… he introduced himself to me. I introduced myself back. That’s how you do things,’ said Steve.

‘Yeah, that’s how you do things, maybe. It’s not what we’re used to,’ said Rocket.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Steve but Rocket only laughed and waved his paw.

‘The kind of people we deal with shoot first and ask questions later. Of course, we’re usually trying to make their lives miserable so there’s that,’ said Rocket.

‘Fair enough. I take it you fight the bad guys. Given your name, of course,’ put in Bruce.

‘Eh. Bad guys, good guys… whoever pays us the most, we take care of the job. Quill though, he says that we gotta balance it out. We can’t be thieves and outlaws all the time,’ said Rocket. 

‘Balance is good,’ said Bruce cautiously, giving Steve a wide-eyed look.

Steve swallowed a laugh and then turned back to Queen Ramonda. ‘We’ll be in Shuri’s lab, I think. We have to contact our friends and we have to talk about Vision.’

Queen Ramonda turned to her daughter. ‘Do you need any assistance?’

‘I think I’ll be OK. But thank you. We should probably get started if everyone’s done eating. This might take a little time,’ said Shuri.

‘I’m done,’ said Steve and everyone else agreed, pushing back their chairs from the table.

Queen Ramonda nodded. ‘Then I will see you later, Steve, Thor, and Rocket. Thank you.’

Steve, Thor, and Rocket all said, ‘You’re welcome’ and watched as Queen Ramonda left the room, followed by a somber Okoye.

Shuri stood up, smoothing down the front of her shirt. ‘Do you all want to come with? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.’

‘I don’t want to necessarily speak for the others,’ said Steve, glancing around and then continuing. ‘But we were a team once. And friends. And we all want to find out if everyone else is OK and we need to be here for one another.’

‘No, you can keep speaking for me,’ joked Bruce with a smile.

‘You’re right,’ added Natasha while Rhodey merely nodded.

‘Steven, you have always had our best interests at heart,’ declared Thor, clapping Steve on the shoulder. ‘I don’t see why this should change.’

‘Thank you, Thor. I’m not sure everyone would agree with that,’ said Steve. He sighed and shook himself. ‘But we’ll deal with that later. Let’s do one thing at a time, here.’

They followed Shuri to her lab where they gathered in front of the same screen Steve had stood in front of the other day.

‘Do you want to make the calls?’ asked Shuri, stepping to one side.

‘Uh…’ Steve paused. ‘Maybe Natasha should call Clint. And I’ll call Nick, Maria, and Scott. Anyone else?’

No one had any other suggestions, so Steve touched the button for communication and Shuri showed Natasha how to call out. There was silence while they waited for a connection and then they heard: ‘Steve? Nat?’

‘Clint? Clint, are you OK?’ asked Natasha. ‘Can you… can you put this on video?’

‘Yeah. Hold on,’ said Clint. After a couple of minutes, they could see Clint on the screen. He looked exhausted. His hair stuck up all over and there were bags under his eyes, deep shadows that made his eyes look sunken in. He looked a lot like the day Natasha wrested him from Loki’s control.

Natasha sucked in a breath but her voice was steady as she said, ‘Hey. What’s the situation?’

‘Complete fucking chaos,’ said Clint, flatly. ‘Laura’s gone. My kids are gone. Half the damn town is gone.’

‘Your family is… they all went to ash?’ asked Steve while Natasha bit her lip.

‘Yeah. What the hell happened. I figured you’d call when you could. I’ve been busy trying to take care of the farm animals while waiting for some answers. Got some folks around here who are almost catatonic,’ answered Clint.

‘Fair enough,’ muttered Rocket in the background.

‘Long story short, intergalactic being named Thanos… you remember… got a hold of all the Infinity stones and erased half the galaxies’ population with a snap of his fingers. We fought him but lost,’ said Steve.

‘Christ,’ swore Clint. ‘That fucking guy. Yeah, I remember Loki talking about him. He gave Loki an army to invade earth but it didn’t sound as though it was free. Those kind of guys always have strings attached.’

‘He sure did,’ said Thor, moving to stand next to Steve and put a gentle hand on Natasha’s shoulder. 

‘Thor! You look… different,’ ended Clint. ‘Nice hair by the way.’

‘Thanks. You notice Steve copied my beard,’ said Thor with a grin.

Clint grinned back. It was the first real smile since this all happened. ‘You’re both a couple of fashion plates, all right.’

‘Thank you,’ said Thor gravely. ‘Our ship was boarded by Thanos and his people. He killed half of my people… Heimdall sacrificed himself to get Bruce back home to earth… and Loki… Loki tried to assassinate Thanos but died in the attempt.’

Clint’s expression was unreadable for a moment. ‘I… I don’t know what to say, Thor. He’s your brother…’

‘But he was your captor and tormentor. I don’t expect good will from you,’ said Thor, softly.

Clint sighed. ‘At least he tried to take out the big bastard.’

‘Clint…’ began Thor but Clint shook his head.

‘I’ve always been honest with you, Thor,’ said Clint. ‘We’ve gotten along and you’ve respected me and how I’ve felt about your brother. I’m sorry that you are grieving because you are my friend.’

‘Thank you,’ said Thor. ‘I sense more though…’

‘Well, yeah. I’m sorry for you. I’m not sorry he’s dead. I wanted to kill him myself and have the satisfaction of ending my living nightmare, but this’ll do,’ said Clint, and for a moment, his eyes glinted darkly.

‘You have always been honest with me,’ agreed Thor. ‘He was my brother. And despite everything, I loved him.’

‘OK,’ said Clint, softly. ‘Well. Now what do we do?’

‘Do you want to come here?’ asked Natasha. ‘We’ll probably come back to Avengers Compound once we’re done with some things here, but if you want to be with us, we can come get you.’

‘I really can’t. I got the animals and… hey, come to the farm. I know you have the Compound but you’re welcome here. There’s room and… yeah,’ ended Clint, swallowing hard.

‘We can do that,’ said Natasha. ‘At least, I’ll come and stay for a couple of days. It’s going to be pretty bad until it gets better again.’

‘You’re not kidding,’ agreed Clint. ‘I gotta get back to work, here. But do you know when you’ll be here?’

Natasha looked at Steve who looked at Shuri. She rolled her eyes but held up a hand and tapped out some calculations on another screen. ‘Maybe we’ll only need a day,’ she said.

‘I’ll fly out tomorrow,’ said Natasha. ‘I’m not sure who else can come with me because we’re in Wakanda and it all fell apart here.’

‘Shit. Is… is the team OK?’ asked Clint.

‘I…’ Natasha turned to Steve who motioned for her to go ahead. ‘We lost people, too.’

‘OK. If you all want to come, whoever is left, come. There’s plenty of food, it’s quiet… you know this. No one’s gonna bother you here. At least, I’m assuming not anymore since they’re too busy trying to do fuck all,’ said Clint, bluntly.

‘We don’t know who’s still here and who isn’t. We’re going to contact Scott next, then Nick and then Maria,’ said Steve.

‘How about Ross?’ asked Clint. ‘I wouldn’t be sad if he was a pile of nothing.’

‘Might be prudent… just to see if he’s still around, that is. After all, there’s a court martial waiting for me,’ reminded Rhodey.

‘Hey! So you finally gave him the finger, eh?’ asked Clint, looking even more cheerful by the minute.

Rhodey chuckled. ‘I sure did.’

‘Hah!’ exclaimed Clint with a gleeful cackle. Everyone grinned; Clint’s enthusiasm was infectious.

‘Call me back and let me know. My home is open whenever you need it. That includes you, too, Rhodey,’ said Clint.

‘I appreciate that, Clint. I’m sorry,’ said Rhodey.

‘Well, we’ll figure it out. Gotta be some way to reverse this. Just tell me one thing. Is Wanda OK?’ asked Clint.

‘She… she’s gone,’ answered Natasha.

Clint took a deep, shuddering breath. ‘OK…. OK…. let me know when you have a minute. I gotta go.’

‘Bye,’ said Natasha, her voice soft.

‘Bye,’ said Clint. He looked away and the screen went to black.

‘Well, shit,’ muttered Rocket.

No one disagreed with him.

There was a short silence before Steve rolled his shoulders and entered Nick Fury’s number. They waited for an answer. They could hear it ring over and over again.

‘Do you…’ Natasha’s voice trailed off and she looked at Steve, hesitant to voice her thoughts.

‘Maybe,’ answered Steve. ‘Let me try Maria.’

They waited for an answer before Steve finally shook his head and ended the connection.

‘I think we lost both of them,’ he said, not wanting to voice it but knowing he had to.

‘Nick and Maria?’ asked Bruce.

‘Yeah. So if they’re gone, then we’ve lost some valuable contacts and information. We’re going to need to get back and see what’s happening,’ said Steve.

‘Do you think Tony will be able to find us,’ asked Rhodey, ‘if we go to Clint’s farm?’

‘He knows where the farm is. And knowing Tony, he’ll stop at one of two places. Headquarters or the farm. He’ll know we’re at one of them,’ answered Steve.

‘So what do we do now?’ asked Thor. 

Shuri cleared her throat. ‘Let us get Vision back and go from there. I know you wish to leave, but I would like you to take care of what is needed here in Wakanda.’

‘Right,’ agreed Steve. ‘We have that meeting to attend as well. Maybe we can stay a couple of days until things are stable… and then head out, keeping in touch with you and your mother.’

‘That would be good,’ said Shuri, relief on her face. ‘I am sure we will need to talk about plans and ideas.’

‘You’re not wrong,’ said Bruce. ‘I hope we can talk, too. I wouldn’t mind staying here for a few days.’

‘Perhaps we can spread out our resources,’ suggested Steve. ‘Bruce, you can stay here for a while. Be our point of contact with Wakanda, if that’s OK. Natasha, you and whomever else could go to the farm. Help Clint and the community. And the rest of us could go to Headquarters. That way, wherever Tony ends up, he’ll have someone waiting for him.’

‘Sounds good,’ said Natasha. ‘I’ll stay here another night, but then I better head out. Anyone want to come with me?’

‘I’ll go with you,’ said Rhodey. ‘I locked down Headquarters before we left, but I’m not eager to be ambushed by Ross if I go back to the States.’

‘There is that,’ said Steve. ‘Which is why it’s even a better idea for Bruce to stay here. We don’t want Ross within ten feet of you.’

‘ _I_ don’t want him within ten feet of me,’ admitted Bruce with a wry smile. ‘Best if I keep my distance. Like, a couple continent’s worth.’

‘Thor, do you want to go with me and Vision to Headquarters? And Rocket? We could see who else is still active and we have the best chance of keeping Ross at bay,’ said Steve.

‘Aye, that would be for the best. Rocket here should get acquainted with Midgardian technology,’ pointed out Thor. 

‘I could do that, seeing as Wakanda kicks your ass,’ said Rocket with a smirk.

‘True. Tis up to you, Rocket. I’m not going to tell you what to do. You can make your own mind up. You would be safer here within the palace. I need to go with Steve, though,’ said Thor.

‘I don’t know yet,’ answered Rocket. ‘I can take care of myself just fine.’

‘I know you can,’ said Thor. ‘Still. These Midgardians have never seen one such as you. It is to Wakanda’s advanced technology that you have been taken at face value.’

‘Huh,’ said Rocket. ‘Would I be in danger if I went elsewhere?’

‘You would be a…. person of interest,’ said Steve, diplomatically. ‘We don’t have talking raccoons here. At least, not outside of a cartoon.’

Inexplicably, Rocket grinned. ‘So Quill wasn’t lying when he said Ranger Rick was a thing.’

Steve laughed. ‘No, he wasn’t lying at all. When I have a chance, I’ll show you the picture of Ranger Rick and you’ll get the reference.’

Rocket nodded. ‘Let me think a little bit. I’ll let you know what i want to do.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Steve. ‘You’re welcome to come with us, but I believe Shuri would be all right with you staying here as well.’

‘You would be welcome,’ reassured Shuri. ‘We could work in the lab together. There are some defensive and offensive weaponry you might be interested in seeing.’

Rocket’s ears twitched. ‘That’s sounding pretty good. I’ll let you know.’

‘So, I think Nat and Rhodey are headed to Clint’s farm while Thor and I go to Headquarters. Bruce is going to stay here… and Rocket will let us know. Is that about right?’ asked Steve.

‘That’s everyone,’ said Bruce.

Rhodey looked startled and jostled Steve’s arm. ‘Pepper!’ he gasped.

Steve’s eyes went wide. ‘Oh… I should have thought of her… do you want to give her a call?’

‘I need to. She might be OK. I just don’t know what to tell her about Tony,’ said Rhodey.

‘She might already know,’ said Steve. ‘And we should make sure she’s OK.’

Bruce groaned suddenly. ‘You remember that kid?’

Steve felt a sudden premonition. ‘What kid?’ he asked, cautiously.

‘That teen that Tony had been talking about… I wasn’t there when things went down but I heard about him. He was some sort of insect?’ asked Bruce, looking at Natasha and Steve for help.

It was Rhodey who yelled, ‘You have _got_ to be kidding me!’

‘You mean…’ began Natasha but Steve finished her sentence. 

‘That one called Spider-Man? At least, that’s what he went by?’ asked Steve.

‘What the hell was he doing there?’ asked Rhodey, turning onto Bruce with quiet furiosity.

Bruce held up his hands. ‘I had nothing to do with it. He showed up and fought with us. And he ended up going with Tony… he’s either with Tony or he’s… not.’

‘Who else was with Tony?’ asked Steve.

‘Dr Strange… he’s a… ‘ here, Bruce’s voice trailed off.

‘He is one who is a master of the mystic arts,’ said Thor. ‘I met him when I was looking for my father here on Earth.’

‘Uh… you got a lot to tell us,’ said Steve. ‘A lot,’ he emphasized.

‘It is an epic tale,’ said Thor with a small smile. ‘One that would be told in Valhalla, to be sure.’

‘I’m sure Tony called him a wizard,’ put in Steve. He laughed when Bruce gaped at him. ‘We’re talking Tony here, Bruce.’

‘You’re right,’ admitted Bruce while Rhodey chuckled ruefully.

‘So Tony, Dr Strange, and Spider-Man fought when those beings first came to earth. The same ones we fought, probably,’ mused Steve.

‘You fought them?’ asked Bruce.

‘Yeah… when we tracked down Vision and Wanda,’ said Steve, quietly. ‘They were after Vision from the start.’

‘He had an Infinity Stone in his forehead,’ said Bruce. ‘He would be their target.’

‘We’re losing track of this conversation,’ added Natasha. ‘Was it just them?’

‘Oh! Dr. Strange’s assistant fought with us. He went back to the Sanctuary to guard it when I called Steve,’ said Bruce.

‘So four of you fought and Tony, Spider-Man, and this Dr Strange went with one of them,’ said Steve.

‘Yeah,’ verified Bruce.

‘He has an aunt,’ said Rhodey, heavily.

Steve rubbed his hands over his face. ‘Has anyone contacted her?’ 

‘No… because we just remembered,’ said Rhodey. 

‘And we don’t know if he’s alive… only Tony can tell us that,’ pointed out Bruce.

‘We don’t know if _Tony_ is alive,’ said Rhodey.

They all looked at each other, grief and uncertainty on their faces.

‘Let’s wait, then,’ suggested Steve, giving a deep sigh. ‘She’s going to want to know if he’s OK if she’s still alive and if we don’t know, we’re only going to make things worse.’

‘I hate to say this, but you’re right. False hope is awful,’ muttered Rhodey.

‘Why don’t we just… go ahead with our plans,’ put in Natasha. ‘We’ve got good solid plans here. When Tony comes back, we’ll put all the pieces together. We don’t know if Rocket’s team is OK, either.’

‘I’m sorry!’ exclaimed Steve. ‘Rocket…’

‘Nah, it’s OK. There’s a lot of people to keep track of,’ said Rocket. ‘My team has four others… I don’t know if they’re alive or not.’

‘So we’ll find out,’ said Steve. ‘Then we’ll put the pieces together, get a timeline. And then, we need to figure how to reverse this.’

‘We can at least get Vision back,’ said Shuri, softly. ‘I can help with that.’

‘And I am grateful,’ said Steve. ‘Thank you.’

Shuri smiled. ‘A little hope that isn’t false is a good thing. It might be a good omen.’

‘I hope so,’ said Steve. ‘We could use all the good omens we can get.’

‘Do we contact Pepper? I mean… we don’t know anything about Tony,’ said Bruce.

‘She would like to know we’re OK,’ said Steve. ‘And she’ll want to help with the resources she has.’

‘OK. Rhodey, you want to call her?’ asked Bruce.

‘Yeah… let me,’ said Rhodey, stepping forward to the screen. He put in Pepper’s number and they waited for her to pick up.

‘Hullo? Rhodey?’ asked Pepper.

‘Pepper? Pepper, are you safe?’ asked Rhodey.

They all heard her choke back a sob and then a video of her appeared. She was pale, her hair loosely piled on top of her head with strands falling down. She raised a hand to her mouth and rested her trembling fingers over her lips.

‘Hey… hey… it’s me, Pepper… it’s Steve,’ said Steve, stepping up next to Rhodey.

Pepper closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

‘Are you hurt?’ asked Steve, softly.

‘No… just… I’m so glad you’re OK! Who else is there?’ asked Pepper, opening her eyes again and gazing at Steve.

‘Me,’ said Natasha, stepping up, smiling at Pepper who returned her smile tremulously.

‘I am,’ said Thor, giving Pepper a jaunty wave. Pepper’s smile widened and she waved back.

‘I’m here, Pepper,’ said Bruce, waving as well.

‘Let me introduce you to two people you haven’t met yet. Princess Shuri of Wakanda and Rocket Raccoon of the Guardians of the Galaxy,’ said Steve, gesturing to each.

Pepper’s eyes were wide as she looked at them both. ‘Your highness,’ she said, softly.

‘Shuri is fine,’ said Shuri, giving Steve a stern look. ‘No need for titles now.’

Pepper nodded and then gazed at Rocket with wonder on her face. ‘Hi…’ she said.

Rocket studied her for a moment. ‘Hi there,’ he said, softly. ‘How you doing?’

‘It’s been kind of awful,’ said Pepper. ‘It’s pure chaos. Half of Stark Industries is gone. Just…. ash.’

‘Is Happy OK?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Yes… thank goodness, yes. He’s been helping me. I can’t get a hold of Maria. I think... ‘ Pepper stopped and tears welled up in her eyes. ‘I can’t get a hold of Tony. He told me he was going into outer space… do you… do you know anything?’ 

Pepper looked at Rocket who shook his head slowly. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t get the chance to meet him. My team might have… but I was with Thor… me and Groot.’

‘Who is Groot?’ asked Pepper.

‘My friend,’ said Rocket. ‘He… he went to ash in front of me.’

‘Oh… oh, I’m sorry…. so you don’t know… does anyone else?’ asked Pepper, looking at Steve.

‘We don’t know. I wasn’t aware he was elsewhere until Bruce told me,’ said Steve.

Pepper nodded. ‘He told me he was going to outer space… that he had to go… I was so angry with him…. he just… he takes on everything… he couldn’t hear me but I asked him to come back… I told him to come back.’

‘I’m sorry, Pepper,’ said Steve. ‘Tony isn’t one to lay down and let someone else fight for him.’

‘I know… just…’ Pepper took a deep breath and then said, ‘When do you want to come to New York?’

‘We… we’re going to go to Headquarters,’ said Steve. ‘I figure Tony might head there first. We want him to find us without any trouble.’

‘That makes sense,’ agreed Pepper. ‘Do you know when?’

‘About a week before I can leave,’ said Steve. ‘I have to make sure things are settled here. I can’t just leave without helping Wakanda get stabilized.’

‘I could come sooner,’ said Thor. ‘Would you like me to stop by in New York before heading to Headquarters?’

‘Well, we have a problem,’ said Pepper. ‘Rhodey, Ross is not very happy with you.’

‘Oh, bugger,’ muttered Rhodey. ‘Is he still alive?’

‘He is. And he’s demanding to know where you are. I was happy to tell him I have no idea… well, I had no idea… but he wants you arrested,’ said Pepper.

‘Does he really have time for a court martial?’ wondered Rhodey. ‘The world is in chaos and he wants to arrest me.’

‘The man always did have a narrow scope of vision,’ reminded Bruce with a wry smile. 

‘It might be better for you to stay there,’ said Pepper. ‘He can’t reach you there.’

‘He can try,’ said Shuri, a fierce glint in her eye.

Pepper gave a delighted laugh, her first real laugh and smile in days. ‘I would pay good money to see that…. it might be best if you all stay away for now.’

‘Would we be under arrest if we came?’ asked Steve.

‘The moment you stepped foot back onto American soil,’ said Pepper.

‘That complicates things,’ commented Natasha.

‘Slightly. Since you are not on American soil and in a sovereign country which probably won’t extradite you, you’re as safe as you can get. I couldn’t protect you right now,’ said Pepper. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Nothing to apologize for,’ said Steve. ‘We knew the risks and we went ahead anyway. We’d do it again, Pepper. We were a team once and no matter what… we take care of our own.’

Pepper’s eyes glistened but she didn’t cry. She straightened up somewhat and said, ‘Just because I can’t help you here doesn’t mean I can’t help you at all.’

‘What do you mean? What’s your idea?’ asked Steve.

‘I can stall him as long as possible. He doesn’t know where you are but he’s going to want to know. I can keep him in the dark for quite some time,’ said Pepper.

‘That would be helpful,’ said Steve.

‘Is Clint still on his farm?’ asked Pepper.

‘Yes. Natasha was going to go there tomorrow,’ answered Steve.

‘Let me get you a direct flight,’ suggested Pepper. ‘It’s best if you don’t come through an airport on a commercial flight.’

‘Thank you,’ said Natasha.

‘What about me?’ asked Thor. ‘I don’t need a plane to go to Headquarters… but I’m not sure that’s where we want to be right now. I could go with Natasha to Clint’s farm but I’m afraid we might have a welcoming party.’

‘You might be right,’ admitted Pepper. ‘You weren’t involved with anything Ross is trying to arrest the others for though. Out of everyone, you’re the one least likely to get arrested.’

‘Maybe Thor should go to Clint’s farm and we stay here. Natasha, you could go but know that you risk arrest,’ added Steve, seeing Natasha move restlessly beside him.

‘Why don’t you call Clint and see what he thinks?’ asked Pepper. ‘He knows if there’s any risk of Natasha being apprehended there. He’s been laying low there and hasn’t been bothered but we can’t assume that will last.’

‘Not if we all show up,’ agreed Steve. ‘What do you think, Natasha? Let’s give Clint a call this evening and get his thoughts?’

Natasha nodded. ‘Thanks, Pepper. We’re playing catch up here so it’s good to have an outside view.’

‘We gotta get a hold of Scott, too. Make sure he’s OK,’ said Steve. ‘I hope nothing’s happened to him.’

‘What’s the timeline now?’ asked Bruce. ‘Because we just changed a whole lot of things.’

‘Talk to Wakanda first, at least, me, Thor, and Rocket,’ answered Steve. ‘Then, talk to Clint to see where we should meet up… we gotta be in a place where Tony can find us.’

‘If he goes to see Pepper first, she can tell him to contact us,’ said Rhodey. ‘I better stay here. If Ross wants me locked up, he’ll get me the moment I’m back. I can’t do anything if I’m on the Raft.’

‘So let’s scrap the idea of going to Headquarters for now,’ suggested Steve. ‘Too dangerous… we won’t be any help at all if we’re all in prison.’

‘I’m more than happy to let Tony know you’re safe and waiting for contact. I’ll be happy to contact you myself if needed, just to let you know he’s back,’ said Pepper.

‘Shuri, is it OK if we stay here for a little while longer? We don’t want to put Wakanda into any more danger than we have,’ said Steve, turning to Shuri who was watching and listening to the conversations.

‘Let’s meet this afternoon with Wakanda’s representatives. They might have an idea of what to do as well,’ said Shuri. ‘Then we can make plans.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Steve. ‘Anyone else have any thoughts?’ He looked at everyone, from Rocket to Bruce to Natasha to Thor to Rhodey. They all shook their heads no.

‘I think that’s the best we got right now. Pepper, we’ll get a hold of you when we know what’s going on,’ said Steve.

‘Great. I’m glad you’re okay…. all of you,’ said Pepper. ‘I’m sorry we lost friends… this is… difficult not knowing.’

‘It is,’ said Steve. ‘Feel free to contact me anytime, Pepper. We’re here for you.’

‘Thank you,’ said Pepper. ‘If anything comes up, I’ll contact you immediately.’

Steve nodded and smiled at Pepper who returned his smile, waved at everyone, and the screen went blank.

‘I better call Scott,’ said Steve. ‘Before we go any further. Unless you want to, Natasha?’

Natasha shook her head no. ‘It’s OK. Why don’t you go ahead.’

Steve waited for a moment and then tapped in Scott’s contact info.

‘What the hell?’ came Scott’s voice. ‘Cap, is that you?’

‘Hey…. Scott, it’s Steve Rogers.... you okay?’ asked Steve.

‘I guess. Things went to shit when I came back and it’s still… it’s still not cool,’ ended Scott, quietly. There was a pause and then the video came on and they could see Scott looking somewhat frazzled.

‘Your daughter’s okay though?’ asked Steve.

‘Yeah… yeah, she’s fine. My friends are fine…. but geez, people just turned to ash and disappeared. There were car accidents and fires and… it’s calming down a little bit but it’s still awful. I’ve been busy helping out,’ said Scott.

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘I’m glad you’re helping.’

Scott smiled happily. ‘Well, it’s the least I can do.’

‘You’re a good guy,’ said Steve with a grin.

‘How is everyone? What’s going on with you?’ asked Scott.

‘It’s been kind of a mess here, too,’ said Steve. ‘We lost people as well…. we got to meet with Wakanda today to get things sorted out and we are waiting to here on other friends.’

‘Oh man. That’s rough. I’m sorry,’ said Scott. ‘Anything I can do to help?’

‘No…. you’re doing what should be done which is helping there. I’ll keep you posted with updates, if you like,’ offered Steve.

‘Yeah, I do like,’ said Scott. ‘I’m worried about all of my friends. I want all of us to be OK.’

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘We’ll get there.’

‘Is there anyone else I know who’s missing?’ asked Scott, quietly. ‘I”d like to know, if that’s OK.’

‘You mean on our team or everyone…?’ asked Steve, trailing off.

‘Everyone. There is no us versus them now, Cap. We all gotta be on the same side,’ said Scott. ‘This is bigger than us.’

‘You’re right. Um…. we lost Vision, Wanda, and Bucky. We don’t know about Tony or Spiderman…. we lost Sam…. probably lost Nick Fury and Maria Hill…. there are others, too. You haven’t met them yet but we don’t know their fates. We lost someone named Groot…. but Thor is back and so is Bruce Banner. And Rhodey is OK, Natasha and Clint, too,’ continued Steve.

Scott nodded. ‘You still in Wakanda, then? Did we lost anyone there?’

‘T’Challa…. we have Okoye and Princess Shuri and Queen Ramonda with us. We’re lucky with that, anyway,’ said Steve.

‘I’m sorry you have all lost so many… and that we don’t know about some of the others. Do you know when you’ll find out?’ asked Scott.

‘Not unless they get back to earth. Tony and Spiderman apparently went into space to fight Thanos’ goons,’ said Steve.

‘Thanos?’ asked Scott. ‘He the guy responsible for all this?’

‘Yeah. He is,’ said Steve, simply.

‘Any way we can track him down and get things taken care of?’ asked Scott, his voice hard.

‘Not that I know of just yet,’ said Steve, his mouth twitching slightly. He knew Scott was a good guy but every now and then, the Scott that had been behind bars came out.

‘I like that “just yet” part… let me know when you track him down. I got a suit that might be just right for the job,’ said Scott.

Steve nodded ‘OK. I’ll be in touch. I’m glad you’re safe and your daughter is safe… that puts my mind at ease.’

‘Awww, thanks Cap,’ said Scott, blushing. ‘We’re doing good. Just got to get things settled down here.’

‘I”ll let you go for now. Take care,’ said Steve.

‘Thanks. You, too. Tell everyone hi and that I’m sorry,’ said Scott.

‘Will do,’ said Steve and the screen blacked out as Scott cut the connection.

‘Is that everyone?’ asked Steve, looking around.

‘I think so,’ said Natasha.

‘Yeah… we’re waiting to here on anyone else,’ said Bruce.

‘At least we have an idea of who’s still here and who isn’t,’ said Rhodey. ‘Unfortunate that Ross is one of those people.’

‘It would have made life a lot easier,’ admitted Steve. ‘But it is what it is. Pepper will get back to us. We just have to be patient.’

‘Patience isn’t exactly my strong suit,’ said Rocket. He’d been silent, merely observing everything and watching.

‘It isn’t always mine either,’ said Steve. ‘But we can’t make Tony come back until he’s ready or able to… and we can’t undo these changes just yet. We gotta be smart about this.’

‘I’m plenty smart,’ retorted Rocket. ‘We can’t just sit around and stare at each other, either. There’s got to be something we can do.’

‘There is,’ interrupted Shuri. ‘We have to get Vision back… we have to make arrangements for you to stay if need be… we need to figure out a way to reverse what Thanos did.’

‘That’s a lot to do,’ said Rocket. ‘I’m down for helping with any of that.’

‘Shuri, when do you want to get together about Vision? Do you need to do any prep work?’ asked Steve.

Shuri glanced over to where Vision laid. ‘I have some things I need to do, yes. I need to repair the damage done to him first and then… then, I believe we can transfer the information to him.’

‘What time is the meeting this afternoon?’ asked Steve.

‘After lunch,’ said Shuri. ‘We can eat together and then we can go to the meeting.’

‘Why don’t I tell you all what has been going on,’ suggested Thor. ‘I can talk during lunch. Well, Bruce and I and Rocket could talk during lunch if they’re willing.’

‘That sounds like a perfect time,’ agreed Bruce.

‘I’m Ok with that,’ said Rocket with a shrug.

‘That way, when we go into the meeting, we’ll have an idea of how to present everything,’ said Shuri. ‘I like this.’

‘Thank you,’ said Thor, gravely.

‘After lunch, we have the meeting and then, I believe Bruce and Rhodey are going to go to Bucky’s hut with me. I have some goats I need to feed and water,’ said Steve.

‘I’ll be in the lab then,’ said Shuri. ‘Perhaps tomorrow morning we could meet here and we can work on getting Vision back.’

‘That’ll do for now, I think,’ said Steve. ‘Natasha, do you want to contact Clint while we’re feeding the goats? See what he thinks of Ross and all?’

‘I can do that,’ said Natasha. ‘Are we going to have dinner together? So we can catch up on everything?’

‘That’s a great idea,’ said Steve. ‘Dinner and then we’ll see where we’re at then.’

‘I guess this is all over the world,’ said Rhodey.

‘It’s all over the galaxies,’ corrected Rocket. ‘Thanos wasn’t going to just affect Terra. He was gonna do this to everyone, everywhere.’

‘Terra is earth?’ asked Bruce.

‘Yeah. I guess,’ said Rocket. ‘I don’t pay attention to that stuff.’

‘Maybe you can teach me all the words for stuff you know. I think there’s gonna be some differences,’ suggested Bruce.

‘Yeah. There might be. I got a universal translator embedded in my ear so I can understand you just fine and can talk to you. I don’t think it would work so well the other way around,’ said Rocket.

‘A translator?’ asked Bruce, visibly getting excited.

Steve chuckled. ‘It’s almost time for lunch. Why don’t we get ready and walk to the dining room?’

There was general agreement. Bruce asked Rocket questions about words to which Rocket answered, sometimes with a snicker.

Rhodey and Natasha walked together, both of them talking quietly to each other. Steve caught some of the words but decided to feign ignorance. The less he knew of them planning, the more honest he could be about being ignorant.

Thor bumped his shoulder. ‘You look like you’re thinking about many things,’ remarked Thor.

Steve smiled ruefully. ‘Yeah. I’m thinking about our team, thinking about what’s gonna happen here in Wakanda, thinking of how to undo this whole mess. Ross being vindictive and not allowing us to come back home… I knew that might be the end result of my defiance but you’d think he would just let it be. The world is falling apart and… and we can’t gather together.’

Thor slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. ‘Men like that only look to do ill deeds. You cannot influence him to be any different. We will still be able to communicate. We still have our friends who have survived.’

‘And how are you doing?’ asked Steve. He looked sideways at Thor’s profile, noted the way Thor’s mouth pulled down at the corners, the wrinkles around his eyes, and the quiet grief on his face. Steve suspected he looked much the same.

‘I… am taking one step at a time. Heimdall…’ here Thor paused and took a deep breath before continuing. ‘Heimdall told me that Asgard is its people, not a place. Wherever my people are, there is my heart… wherever my brother and mother and father were, there is my soul. My people are scattered, half of them slaughtered. My brother and mother and father are gone. I have not had time to mourn.’

Steve reached out and tugged Thor close, stopping to hold him and feel Thor’s body tighten and then relax. ‘When we have a moment, we can mourn with you. This isn’t something you should do alone.’

‘You’re a good man, Steven,’ said Thor, a small but genuine smile on his face. ‘You might yet be worthy though Mjolnir is now gone.’

‘I was gonna ask what happened but I figure you’ll tell us all at lunch,’ said Steve.

‘It’s quite a story,’ admitted Thor. ‘If I hadn’t been living through it, I would hardly believe it myself. Yet it’s all true.’

‘Bucky always did like yarns. When he comes back,’ said Steve, determinedly, ‘he’s gonna want to sit with you and ask you about all those Nordic myths. We learned them in school. He thought I was pulling his leg when I told him you were real… as was your family.’

Thor laughed. ‘I would have loved to have been there. We are a little different than what has been passed down generation to generation. Things change, stories change.’

‘Guess that’s why he needs to hear it from you. Sam thought I was joking, too. Gets hard knowing a fella’s word doesn’t mean much,’ teased Steve.

‘Your words are worth their weight in gold,’ said Thor, solemnly. ‘Although I swear Loki has influenced you from time to time.’

‘Nah, that’s just the Irish part of me,’ said Steve. ‘Tricksters come from all cultures.’

‘True!’ acknowledged Thor. ‘Loki isn’t the only one who likes to spin tales.’

Steve diplomatically withheld any further comment as they walked into the dining room. Queen Ramonda was waiting for them, standing by her chair.

‘The representatives from the other tribes will join us after lunch. I understand Thor and Rocket wish to tell us their adventure,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘If you don’t mind,’ said Thor, bowing slightly to Queen Ramonda. She smiled at him while Shuri rolled her eyes.

‘I see you are familiar with court politics,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘Your manners will win our more conservative tribal members over.’

‘His manners and my charm,’ said Rocket with a grin. He bowed neatly as well and straightened up. ‘We’ve had to meet our share of fancy pants rich people.’

‘Is that what they’re called?’ asked Thor. 

‘I call them easy marks but Gamora gets upset about that,’ said Rocket, waving a paw. 

Natasha’s mouth twitched as she hid a grin. ‘Sounds like you’re quite a handful.’

‘Ain’t nobody like me but me,’ boasted Rocket, pointing at his chest. ‘I’m one of a kind.’

‘Please, everyone, sit,’ said Queen Ramonda, pulling out her chair and sitting down, everyone following suit.

They sat and passed around the dishes of food. Thor began his story, gesturing while he talked. 

Everyone else listened as Thor told what happened the moment he came back to Asgard. When Thor revealed that Loki had been alive and was disguised as Odin, Steve and Natasha shook their heads.

‘Then, we went to find father,’ said Thor. He told them about his meeting with Dr Strange (‘That man is seriously something else,’ put in Bruce) and then his and Loki’s last moments with their father.

‘Thor… I’m sorry,’ said Natasha, reaching over and putting a hand on Thor’s arm. 

‘Me, too,’ said Rhodey. ‘My condolences.’ He nodded at Thor who nodded back.

‘I’m sorry you lost your dad, too,’ said Shuri, softly, taking her mother’s hand in hers.

‘I am very sorry for your loss,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘It is a hard thing to lose a beloved parent.’

‘Thank you,’ said Thor. ‘But then we met our sister.’

‘Excuse me?’ said Steve.

Thor grinned and went on talking. He told of their desperate fight, of Loki spinning away first, and then of his own arrival on Sakaar.

‘A literal garbage heap, huh?’ asked Rocket, interested.

‘Yes. The sky would open up and garbage and other things would fall down onto the planet. It was disturbing,’ said Thor. He went on to tell how he was captured by Valkyrie and brought to the Grandmaster’s palace.

Bruce snickered quietly. ‘’Lord of Sparkles,’’ he muttered.

Thor rolled his eyes and continued talking. ‘So I had to fight the Grand Champion and who did it turn out to be but the Hulk…. although I won in the end.’

Bruce narrowed his eyes. ‘You what?’

Thor grinned and continued on, talking about his time with the Hulk, getting Bruce back, and their escape from’ Sakaar.

‘I don’t want to say I’m impressed but I am kind of impressed,’ admitted Rocket. ‘You all went through that thing?’

‘The Devil’s Anus,’ said Thor, solemnly, trading looks with Bruce. They broke into laughter then, snickering until Thor took a deep breath and then continued.

‘And then, we came to Asgard. I fought my sister… I regained my powers… and Asgard was destroyed by the very thing I thought I had to stop. Ragnorak,’ said Thor.

‘That must have been impressive,’ said Rhodey. ‘I mean, we’ve heard about the end of the world through Norse mythology.’

‘It was indeed the end of all things,’ agreed Thor. ‘Asgard was completely destroyed, my sister met her doom, and we were on a ship that Loki and my fellow gladiators brought. I was the king of a wandering people but we were safe.’

Thor paused and took a deep breath. ‘And then, Thanos appeared with his ship and his crew. Half my people were slaughtered, the other half were allowed to flee. And I… I watched as Loki and Hulk did their best to stop him. It was to no avail. Loki died in front of my eyes… Heimdall sent Hulk down to earth and was killed for his defiance.’

‘Are you sure Loki’s dead?’ asked Natasha. ‘Only that… he’s come back before… perhaps it was a last trick?’

‘Thank you, Natasha,’ said Thor. ‘You are kind. But he did not move and when Thanos tore our ship apart, I lost him in the explosion when I was thrown into space.’

‘How did you survive?’ asked Shuri. ‘I’m sorry… just… if that happened to me, I would be dead.’

‘I’m a god,’ said Thor with a slight grin. ‘It gave me just enough until Rocket and his crew rescued me.’

‘We didn’t know what he was, really,’ put in Rocket. ‘He hit our windshield and we thought he was dead but… we came to their ship… the Asgardian ship… it had been blasted apart… bodies floating in space… debris… no one should have been alive. But Thor was.’

‘They brought me in and woke me up and then I, Rocket, and Groot left to get a weapon made that would kill even Thanos… we went to Nidavellir to forge a weapon and then came to earth. Where I failed,’ ended Thor softly, bowing his head.

‘You didn’t know,’ said Steve. ‘How did you know?’

‘Thanos was pretty banged up anyway, when he came here. I think your friends and my friends gave him a run for the money, anyway,’ said Rocket. ‘I’m hoping they messed him up pretty good.’

‘Rocket, you say you and your friends are ‘the Guardians of the Galaxy.’How did you come up with that name?’ asked Queen Ramonda.

‘Oh… well, it was Quill and his ridiculous idea. He always comes up with the weirdest stuff,’ said Rocket. ‘But we saved the galaxy twice. Once by getting one of those Infinity Stones and hiding it away from Thanos, the second, by killing Quill’s father. He was a planet.’

There was dead silence.

‘Did you say… planet?’ asked Shuri after a moment, blinking at Rocket.

‘Yup,’ said Rocket with a grin. ‘His dad was what is known as a Celestial. Those guys are very powerful, way beyond us mere mortals. We found out Quill wasn’t all human and his dad tracked us down, but his dad only wanted Quill to join him to turn the galaxy into his personal battery.’

‘How could he do that?’ asked Bruce, fascinated.

‘By overrunning it with his stuff. Anyway, we killed him, Quill isn’t a half Celestial anymore… and we saved the galaxy twice from total destruction,’ explained Rocket.

‘You think Thanos tracked down that one Infinity Stone?’ asked Steve.

‘He had to. Which means Xandar is nothing, now. No people, no beings, just ash,’ said Rocket, softly. 

‘I’m sorry,’ said Steve.

‘Well, we didn’t live there or anything. We just stopped for fuel and to get some good stuff after being out in space for so long. It wasn’t our home,’ said Rocket, shrugging.

‘Still. You had to have friends there…. people you knew,’ said Shuri. ‘It would have been so cool to have visited… to have seen all of that.’

‘Yeah. We knew some good people,’ said Rocket, gruffly. 

‘All the more reason to find Thanos and bring him to justice,’ said Thor. ‘He is a murderer. He can’t escape his crimes.’

‘We’ll track him down,’ said Steve. ‘We’ll figure it out. For now though, we have a meeting, do we not?’

Queen Ramonda nodded. ‘Are you all finished eating?’

Steve looked at everyone; they’d been eating as Thor and Rocket were talking and there were empty plates and glasses.

‘I think so,’ he said, getting confirmation from everyone.

‘Then let’s go and speak to the tribes. We must take care of Wakanda and offer you continued protection. If you are to stop this monster, then you must be able to fully concentrate upon doing so,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘Thank you,’ said Steve, rising from his seat.

Thor and Rocket both stood up as well, waiting for Steve to join them.

‘I’m going to take a nap,’ announced Bruce. ‘I’m still wiped out and if you don’t need me until this evening, then I’ll rest up.’

‘That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,’ said Rhodey. ‘I might lay down for a while but I also need to check over my suit.’

‘We can do that tomorrow morning,’ suggested Shuri. ‘We will be in the lab anyway.’

‘That’s right. OK, I think I’ll just go take a walk, then… perhaps around the palace?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Sure. I think that we could spare someone to walk with you, perhaps to answer any questions you might have,’ continued Queen Ramonda, smoothly, seeing Rhodey about to protest.

‘It would be rude to turn that down, huh?’ asked Rhodely, wryly, a grin on his face.

‘I know you are not that sort of man,’ said Queen Ramonda with an answering smirk.

Rhodey heaved a huge sigh. ‘Well, then. I won’t turn down your hospitality. That would be wonderful.’

‘Good. I’ll make the arrangements. If you’ll wait here, I’ll have someone walk with you,’ suggested Queen Ramonda.

‘Sure. I’ll just sit here and wait for them,’ said Rhodey, leaning back in his chair.

‘Do you mind if I join you?’ asked Natasha. ‘I would love to learn more about Wakanda.’

‘Well, shoot,’ said Bruce. ‘If that’s what’s going on, never mind the nap. Would you mind if I tagged along as well?’

‘Not at all,’ said Rhodey. ‘As long as it’s not too much for our escort.’

‘I’ll have two people come with. That way, you have two perspectives as well,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘Looks like we’re all set then. Your majesty,’ said Steve. ‘Whenever you’re ready.’

Queen Ramonda gestured for Steve, Thor, and Rocket to follow her and Shuri. They walked out of the dining room and down a hall. Queen Ramonda spoke into her kimoyo beads, asking for two Dora Milaje to escort her guests around the palace.

‘Is there anything I should know?’ asked Steve.

Shuri glanced at him. ‘You are an outsider…. it is best you listen and answer questions but perhaps observe for the most part.’

Thor nodded. ‘Diplomacy is a delicate matter, Steven. My father would be angered by those who wouldn’t show him or Asgard proper respect.’

‘Huh,’ said Rocket. ‘And here I stole some batteries and disrespected the Sovereign race. Guess this is gonna be a little different.’

Thor shook his head. ‘You are lucky to still be alive. The Sovereign are merciless.’

‘Yeah. That’s where Peter’s jackass father came into the picture. He helped us escape them once and then we took care of them the second time,’ said Rocket.

‘That is a tale I would like to hear sometime,’ said Thor. 

‘I wouldn’t mind hearing that, either,’ said Steve.

‘Well, when Quill gets here, he can tell it… and when we get Groot back, he can tell his part, too,’ said Rocket.

‘Sounds good,’ said Thor. ‘I look forward to hearing the entire story.’

They walked to a set of double doors. Queen Ramonda paused, smiled at them encouragingly, and pushed the doors open gently.

The people sitting in the chairs stood when she walked in, their gazes intent upon her. Steve found himself stopping when they switched their attention to him. They looked him over, taking their time.

Steve smiled slightly when they looked at Thor and then Rocket. Their eyes widened when they looked at Thor and Rocket but they said nothing, just studied them as intently as they studied Steve.

‘Please, sit down,’ said Queen Ramonda, taking her seat, Shuri seated beside her.

M’Baku winked at Steve and then said, ‘I see we have guests… perhaps they have news to share?’

Queen Ramonda spared him a withering look which he returned with a grin. ‘Allow me to introduce them to all of you. Steve Rogers, who is White Wolf’s partner… Thor, who is from Asgard, and Rocket, who is one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I understand you will have questions but please introduce yourselves first.’

‘I am with the Mining Tribe,’ said the older woman with her hair done in elaborate ochre coloured braids. She carried a walking stick and her robes were orange and green.

‘I am with the Merchant Tribe,’ said another woman, her robes a deep purple with black borders. Her silver hair was braided as well and wound about her head like a coronet.

‘I am with the Border Tribe,’ said an older man, smoothing down his jacket of dark blue and green. He looked warily at them and did not smile.

‘I am with the River Tribe,’ said another man, a dark green-blue disc in his lower lip. His jacket was a dark green with blue accents.

‘And I am with the Jabari, the Mountain Tribe,’ said M’Baku. He had changed into a jacket trimmed with fur with silver thread shot through the blue grey fabric.

‘I am pleased to meet you and honoured. Thank you for your time,’ said Steve.

‘Likewise. It is an honour to meet you,’ agreed Thor.

‘I’ve never met this many humans before,’ said Rocket, his tail twitching slightly. ‘This is new.’

‘We’ve never met a talking raccoon before,’ said the Merchant Tribe chieftess. ‘But it seems as though there are many things we’ve never met before.’

‘And is it no coincidence that these outsiders come to our country and we are besieged?’ asked the Border Tribe chief. He frowned. ‘We welcome these outsiders to Wakanda and how do they pay us? With war! With death! With grief at losing our people!’

‘Do you forget that it was T’Challa who opened the world to us? T’Challa wanted the world to have access to us, to our technology,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘It seems as though he’s paid a high price for it,’ said the Border Tribe Chief.

Shuri’s nostrils flared but at a look from her mother, she said nothing.

‘T’Challa knew like any of us know, that there is always risk. We cannot be afraid of death. We are Wakandans and he is the Black Panther. He leads by example,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘Tell me,’ said the Mining Tribe chieftess, settling down into her chair, setting her walking stick to the side. ‘Did you think of what might happen once you came into our country?’

‘My thought was to take care of the problem and leave,’ said Steve, quietly. ‘We knew we had to destroy the Infinity Stone… we couldn’t let Thanos have it and his crew was hunting it. If they were able to retrieve it from us, then the unspeakable could happen. We were trying to prevent that.’

‘You ran out of time,’ said the Mining Tribe chieftess, sympathy in her voice.

Steve spread out his hands. ‘We ran out of time. We were attacked and before we could destroy it, Thanos was able to get it himself. I am sorry.’

‘Sorry does not bring our king back to us. Sorry does not bring our people back to life,’ said the River Tribe Chief, gently. ‘I know you have lost your friends. So it is not as if you did not also pay a price.’

‘But your country was attacked. Your people fought alongside with us. It was a high price,’ said Thor, stepping in.

‘Our country was the only country that could have defended itself against those such as Thanos and his crew. No other country has the technology to keep them at bay like we did,’ added Shuri.

‘Is this how it’s going to be, Princess Shuri? Our country must fight for all countries? What will they offer us? How long must we be the target?’ asked M’Baku. ‘I will ask the tough questions as well.’

Shuri was quiet for a moment. ‘My brother,’ she began, pressing her lips together briefly, ‘never offered an ultimatum. He never offered a timeline or schedule. He simply wanted to better people’s lives and he knew that Wakanda could be on the front line. He wasn’t going to stand by and see innocents get slaughtered.’

‘Yet we lost half of our people!’ exclaimed the Merchant Tribe chieftess. ‘Princess Shuri, it is a fine sentiment, but sentiment must be set aside when reality sets in. This was risky to begin with and now…. now I have children crying for their parents… parents crying for their children. It’s madness!’

‘It is not as if the rest of the galaxy isn’t in the same boat,’ said Rocket. ‘Look, I get what you’re saying. I lost my… I lost Groot. He turned to ash in front of me and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. But there are people on other worlds who have lost their loved ones as well.’

There was silence after Rocket spoke, everyone thinking over his words.

‘The fact is that Thanos would have done what he would have done without our interference. If we’d never tried to stop him, he would have gathered all the Infinity Stones together and snapped his fingers and we would have still lost our loved ones,’ said Thor.

‘I will not take away from your grief or what you’ve said. You are right,’ said Steve. ‘You are right and I… I’m just not going to be that person to invalidate you.’

M’Baku grinned, pleased. ‘This is why T’Challa liked you enough to help you and the White Wolf, eh? You don’t mince words.’

‘He doesn’t mince words? You haven’t heard nothing yet,’ said Rocket, determinedly. ‘Look. Y’all got this fancy technology. That’s great. I got some fancy technology too but it didn’t do shit against Thanos himself. He murdered entire worlds to get what he wanted. I am afraid that my team… the rest of my team is dead because they tried to stop him, and he’d just kill them all without any thought. Is that what you want? To have the rest of us all vulnerable because you want to hoard your technology and stay hidden?’

‘Rocket…’ began Steve but Rocket turned on him, his eyes gleaming and a snarl erupted from his throat.

‘I’ve helped save the galaxy two times from beings who wanted to murder it because they were too self-centered, too egotistical to give a damn about anybody but themselves. Now, I don’t know this T’Challa guy well. But I know his sister and his mother have treated me with care. That’s not ego talking. That’s what fights these bastards and stops them from letting their big old egos from destroying us,’ said Rocket.

Thor placed a hand on Rocket’s shoulder, gently. ‘Easy, my friend. They aren’t your enemies. They are grieving like you are.’

Rocket’s shoulders slumped. ‘I understand that. But grieving shouldn’t be regret for doing the right thing. Don’t ever regret doing the right thing, even though the end results might not be the ones you wanted.’

‘I am sorry for your loss,’ said the Mining Chieftess. ‘It makes you more reckless perhaps, sharpens your grief.’

‘Possibly so,’ rasped Rocket. ‘I had a lot to lose and I might have lost all of them.’

There was a brief silence and then the River Chief spoke. ‘If what you say is true, and I believe it is, then this would have happened whether or not this battle came to earth.’

‘Yes,’ said Thor. ‘We had to try to stop it.’

‘I see,’ said the River Chief. ‘And so, as you said, you brought one of these Infinity Stones to us in the hopes of destroying it. Why not just break it?’

‘Because it was part of one of our friend’s being,’ explained Steve. ‘Vision was created with the Mind stone. His entire… self… was wrapped up in it. We wanted to unravel it, so we could destroy the stone without destroying him.’

‘Ah! Much is made clear now. Why were we not told these details in the first place?’ asked the River Chief, exasperation colouring his words. ‘Start from the beginning, not the middle.’

‘It makes more sense,’ admitted the Border Chief. ‘No one else has the technology to undo that. Wakanda is the only country who could.’

‘Yes,’ said Steve, relieved. ‘Yes, and we asked T’Challa if we could come here, but we also warned him that we might be followed. That those who want the Infinity Stone will come to take it no matter what.’

‘And that is why we were ready to fight,’ added M’Baku. ‘Am I correct?’

‘You are,’ said Steve. ‘Better to be prepared than to be unaware.’

‘Now this makes all the sense!’ exclaimed the Merchant Chieftess. ‘Of course we would use our technology to help, just as T’Challa wished. And of course, we’d be ready to fight because those sort of creatures wouldn’t stop until they got what they wanted.’

‘If you are to be angry with anyone, be angry with me,’ said Thor. ‘I took my weapon and thrust it into Thanos’ chest. It should have killed him. But it did not. I made a mistake and we all paid for it.’

‘Right into his heart?’ asked M’Baku.

‘Yes. Anyone else would have died of it, instantly. He managed to snap his fingers, undo it, and disappear. After that, people started turning to ash.. We lost our friends right in front of our eyes,’ said Thor. ‘I am sorry.’

‘You tried,’ said the River Chief. ‘Did you lose anyone?’

Thor smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘I lost half my people, one of the most trusted men I knew, and my brother when Thanos came to our ship and took an Infinity Stone. Yes, I lost more than I can bear.’

‘Yet you went and got a weapon to stop him,’ said M’Baku.

‘I did. I made a promise to end him and I tried,’ said Thor. 

‘We could ask no more of you. There are outsiders who would rather stand aside and do nothing than help. I am sorry for your losses,’ said M’Baku.

‘If what you are saying is true,’ began the Border Chief who raised a hand when he saw Rocket’s expression. ‘I am not saying it isn’t. You are here, answering our questions, and we would know if you were lying by asking more questions… but you must understand we have to be objective.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Rocket, subsiding. ‘You were saying?’

‘If what you are saying is true, then there is more that needs to be done. Wakanda must take care of its people. We must make sure everyone knows what happened and we can send out transmissions. That is one thing. Another, then, is what to do when it comes to the world, and the galaxy, since no one has escaped these consequences,’ said the Border Chief.

‘We want to reverse it, somehow. We need to figure out a way to bring everyone back. I don’t know if there’s a way but there’s got to be something,’ said Steve.

‘That’s logical. Will you be going to your headquarters for research?’ asked the Border Chief.

‘No. We can’t. As you know, there was an… incident… one that involved T’Challa’s father being murdered and Bucky being falsely accused. We disobeyed orders and now we are wanted. If we went back to the United States, we’d be put into jail,’ said Steve.

‘Bah! Those Americans. So short-sighted,’ grumbled the Merchant Chieftess. ‘They are so quick to act that they make things worse instead of better.’

‘Who is trying to put you into jail?’ asked the Mining Chief. ‘You have done much for your country, if I remember. You exposed Hydra, saved hundreds of thousands of people, including your President. And White Wolf is innocent.’

‘I don’t understand,’ said the River Chief. ‘That was a conspiracy to tear your team apart, to put the blame on an innocent man, all for revenge.Why would this person come after you?’

‘He has a history of coming after people he has a vendetta against. Bruce Banner, my friend who is with us, could enlighten you more,’ said Steve.

‘Ah. I see. So you are safer here than there,’ said the River Chief.

‘I am. It’s a lot to ask. We came here and terror and destruction followed. We have no idea how to fix this but we are willing to try. I don’t know if you will be sanctioned for protecting us. We could go on the run again but that means we spend time hiding and not trying to find solutions,’ said Steve.

‘It may be too much to ask. You come as an outsider, and our country gives our resources, our time, our people to help you. What makes you any different from any colonizer?’ asked the River Chief, frowning.

‘It doesn’t,’ said Steve, softly. ‘I would never want to knowingly use your country or your people. But intention and impact are two different things.’

‘Also, there are others who might have survived… they were going to try and stop Thanos as well,’ said Thor. ‘We hope they can find us. It would be difficult for them to find us if we can’t stay in one place.’

‘It is a lot to ask,’ echoed Rocket. ‘I don’t have anywhere else to go. No one has seen anyone like me before. Not here. I don’t know if I’d be safe anywhere else.’

‘Perhaps,’ said Queen Ramonda, gathering everyone’s attention, ‘We should discuss this privately. Steve, Thor, and Rocket have answered your questions to your satisfaction?’

The other Council members exchanged looks and nodded.

‘We are,’ said the Mining Chieftess, ‘We should discuss our next steps.’

‘If you would be so kind as to leave us for now. I will meet you at dinner,’ suggested Queen Ramonda.

‘I have to feed some goats,’ said Steve with a grin. ‘We’ll see you at dinner.’

‘That isn’t a metaphor, is it?’ teased Rocket with a grin of his own. 

‘It really isn’t,’ answered Steve. He sighed and looked at the Council. ‘Thank you for your time today. I know you aren’t happy and I don’t blame you. If we need to leave, we’ll leave. We’ll figure it out. I don’t want to impose on your hospitality, not when you’ve given so much already.’

‘We have,’ said the River Chief, simply. He gazed at Steve without any noticeable expression. 

Steve nodded and looked over at Thor. ‘Guess we should go take care of things.’

‘I agree,’ said Thor. ‘Thank you for your time.’

Rocket moved restlessly at Thor’s side. ‘We better go. They got some talking to do. We got some planning to do.’

‘I’ll see you later,’ said Shuri, sparing them all a warm smile.

Queen Ramonda stood up. ‘Okoye,’ she said, speaking into one of the Kimoyo beads. 

‘Yes, Queen Ramonda,’ answered Okoye.

‘Could you please come and get Steve, Thor, and Rocket? We need to discuss some matters in private,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘Of course,’ answered Okoye. ‘I’ll be there shortly.’

Queen Ramonda walked Steve, Thor, and Rocket to the double doors and opened it. She gestured to a bench a few feet away. ‘Please make yourself comfortable. Okoye will be on her way.’

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘Whatever decision is made, please know we understand and will respect it.’

Queen Ramonda smiled. ‘I never had any doubt. I will talk with you later.’ She nodded at all of them and shut the door behind them, gently.

Rocket walked over to the bench and sat down, putting his paws on his knees. ‘Well, that wasn’t too bad, I guess.’

‘It could have been worse. They could have kicked us out without any consideration at all,’ added Thor. ‘Father has done that before.’

‘It is a precarious thing. They know me a bit. I’ve visited before… and have spent time with their people so I’m not a stranger. But I’m still an outsider and I understand their caution,’ said Steve.

‘Whatever decision they make, I’ll stay with you,’ said Thor. ‘I have missed all of you, even though I roamed the nine realms and met many beings.’

‘We’re your favourites, huh?’ teased Steve, smiling at Thor.

‘Indeed. I have a soft spot for you Midgardians,’ answered Thor with a grin of his own.

‘Midgardian? Is that what you call Terrans?’ asked Rocket.

‘It is. They go by another name, of course,’ said Thor. 

‘Yeah. I’m a human being,’ put in Steve. ‘And this is Earth.’

‘That’s kind of a stubby name for your world, isn’t it? So short. So small. So puny,’ said Thor with a chuckle.

Steve laughed as well. ‘Nice throwback there.’

Okoye tapped her staff as she walked up to them. ‘Are you quite finished measuring each other?’ she teased.

Steve and Thor stared at her. Rocket fell off the bench from laughing so hard.

Okoye winked at Rocket. ‘Come. The others are in the Great Hall. They are looking at some of our finest art. Would you like to see?’

‘That sounds great,’ said Steve, always eager to look at art. Thor, knowing this, only nodded while Rocket shrugged but didn’t decline.

They followed Okoye to a large open space that was open to the sky by way of cleverly placed skylights. Light streamed down into the room, beams highlighting statues here and there.

‘I don’t think I’ve seen this before,’ said Steve, wandering around and looking at the statues.

‘You haven’t. We were busy with other matters at the time,’ answered Okoye. ‘But White Wolf told me you were an artist yourself. He said you would want to see this. I am glad I can finally show you.’

Rocket walked up to a painting that depicted the progress of technology in Wakanda. ‘This is more my jam.’ He studied the detailed work in silence.

Thor walked up to Bruce who was leaning back to look up at a statue that was twice his height. ‘He’s about the size of the Hulk,’ commented Thor.

‘Yeah. This is one of the first ancestors of Wakanda,’ said Bruce. ‘He helped design the system to get Vibranium out of the ground quickly and safely.’

Natasha and Rhodey were looking at the interactive exhibit of the Dora Milaje, gently rotating the displays.

Steve studied the delicate beadwork of a ceremonial birth robe. ‘This is beautiful,’ he said.

Okoye smiled, pleased. ‘It takes many many hours to sew those seed pearls onto that robe. It is worth it, though. Each new mother receives a birth robe to honour their new role and to acknowledge their work in birthing their child.’

Steve looked at the intricate stitching and the shimmering colours of the beads around the neckline. ‘It is a work of art.’

‘Would you like to see White Wolf’s favourite piece?’ asked Okoye.

‘I would. Please,’ requested Steve.

Okoye led Steve over to a small alcove. There, on a plinth, was a miniature rendition of Steve’s shield.

‘I didn’t think they’d do that,’ breathed Steve. ‘When I was gifted the Vibranium… when I acknowledged my responsibility for this extraordinary gesture, I knew T’Challa’s father was pleased when he found out it was a shield made out of the Vibranium. But I heard nothing more after we talked.’

‘It is your legacy and how we are interconnected. Wakanda believed in what you could do, a good man with the gift given to you by Dr Erskine. And you have done it, Steve. You have been that good man. We never had to lose faith in you,’ said Okoye.

Steve bowed his head, folding his arms tight against his chest. ‘Thank you,’ he said, clearing his throat. ‘I don’t know what to say other than thank you. I have tried my best. I’m not perfect.’

‘But you are a good man,’ repeated Okoye. ‘I am sorry for your loss. White Wolf found so much peace here. But he knew that someday, he would have to rejoin the fight. He never neglected his own responsibilities.’

‘I am sorry for your loss as well,’ said Steve. ‘T’Challa was becoming a good friend. He is a good king and that is hard… hard to be good in a world that tempts you to stray. He has held firm. I’m going to do my best, Okoye. I’ll bring him back if I can.’

Okoye nodded, briefly reaching out to grip Steve’s forearm and squeeze. ‘I know you will.’

Steve turned and saw everyone absorbed in the exhibit, even Rocket who had wandered over to the Dora Milaje holograms.

‘I’m going to go feed Bucky’s goats. I think some of my friends will go with. Will you let me know when it’s time for dinner?’ asked Steve.

‘I’ll be coming with you,’ said Okoye. ‘It is best I stay with during these times. Not everyone understands or agrees with you being here. It is merely a precaution.’

Steve looked at the other two Dora Milaje women who were quietly patrolling the area. It wasn’t overt but once he knew what to look for, he saw they were alert and scanning the area for potential threats. He also realized that they didn’t perceive him or his friends as threats; they were looking for outside dangers.

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘We aren’t helpless you know.’

Okoye allowed herself a slight smile. ‘I didn’t say you were. But the technology here is beyond what many of your companions are used to. Although that one,’ and she pointed with her chin at Rocket. ‘That one might be a fight worth having.’

Steve looked over at Rocket who was studying the weaponry of the Dora Milaje closely. ‘I bet if you challenge him to a fighting session, he’ll take you up on it.’

Okoye looked thoughtful and intrigued at the same time. ‘Now that might be interesting.’

Steve chuckled and then raised his voice, ‘Who’s going to go feed goats with me?’

Bruce and Rhodey walked over, their faces lighting up when they saw the miniature Shield.

‘You really do have a long history with Wakanda, don’t you?’ asked Bruce.

‘That’s pretty neat,’ said Rhodey. ‘It boggles my mind sometimes remembering you were fighting in World War II.’

‘It boggles my own mind,’ said Steve, a wry twist to his mouth.

‘Natasha, are you going to talk to Clint again?’ asked Steve.

‘Yes,’ she said. ‘I want to see what’s going on. I can fill you in at dinner.’

‘Perfect,’ said Steve. ‘Tell him hi from me. Let him know I have some farming skills now.’

Natasha laughed. ‘I’ll be sure to do that.’ 

‘Rocket, what do you want to do?’ asked Steve. ‘And Thor?’

‘I’m going to come meet these goats,’ said Thor promptly, ‘I want to see if they are as big as mine were.’

‘You had goats?’ asked Rhodey.

‘My mother had goats, too. Our goats pulled our chariots into battle. It was a fine sight,’ said Thor.

‘There’s more Norse mythology come to life,’ said Bruce. ‘See, Thor? That’s why people get confused.’

‘Fair enough,’ conceded Thor. ‘Although we didn’t come to Midgard very often.’

‘Often enough,’ said Bruce. ‘A whole religion based upon your family. And stories as well.’

Thor merely looked proud and happy.

Rocket rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll come see what these goats are. Quill used to tell a story about goats.’

‘I don’t think they’re the same kind of goats,’ said Steve diplomatically.

‘Probably not. But at least I can give Quill a hard time when I see him next, huh?’ asked Rocket with a grin. ‘Nothing like giving Quill hell. It’s a way to pass the time.’

‘All right. So I guess everyone except Natasha is going with me,’ said Steve, turning to Okoye.

‘That is fine. One of us will go with Natasha. I’ll go with you,’ said Okoye.

Steve and Natasha knew better than to protest. She went with her Dora Milaje guard, chatting to her about fighting tactics as they left.

Okoye nodded at the other guard who bowed to her and left as well. ‘There. Let’s go take care of White Wolf’s goats. It is feeding time, I believe.’

Steve and the others walked with Okoye to Bucky’s hut. It was a slow amble as everyone took their time to look around and study the land and trees along the way.

They reached the hut and Rocket perched on the fence, staring at the goats in the field. Rhodey and Bruce joined Steve as he hopped over the fence and into the field. Okoye leaned against the fence next to Rocket and watched as well. Thor sat on the fence next to Rocket and tilted his head as he studied the goats.

‘First, I gotta give them some hay and then fresh water. I also like to talk to them a little and then scratch along their horns… they might butt you but it’s only for fun. They might nibble at you but they don’t bite. They’re gentle,’ said Steve.

‘OK,’ said Bruce, watching as a goat trotted up to him and sniffed at his leg. 

Steve walked over to the bales of hay and picked two up, bringing them to the feeder. Rhodey picked up another bale and followed Steve.

‘You say you’ve done this work?’ asked Steve as he put the hay into the feeder and used a pitchfork to separate it.

‘Yeah. My family had a farm… some cousins… we used to go there in the summer… I learned how to feed the animals and get eggs from the chickens,’ said Rhodey.

‘Huh. Tony never said anything about you on a farm,’ said Steve.

‘It probably escaped his memory. Tony joined me a few times. He usually tinkered with the machinery and the tractor. Got it working smoother than ever. That went over well. the time he built a still and made moonshine? Not so much,’ said Rhodey, taking a stick and separating the hay in the feeder.

Steve snorted laughter. ‘I’m not surprised. I could fake being surprised but nope. Not surprised.’

Thor laughed as well but it was because Punk was nibbling on his fingers. ‘This little one is bold! He has spirit!’

‘He isn’t afraid of anything. His brother is worse,’ said Steve.

‘That one is Trouble over there…. that’s his brother,’ continued Steve. ‘Then we have Peggy, Becca, and Sarah.’

‘Bucky named them?’ asked Bruce. He leaned against the hay feeder, feeding a few strands of hay to Becca.

‘Yup. He won’t say it but he’s kinda a sentimental guy,’ said Steve. 

‘Where do we get water?’ asked Rhodey, looking around.

‘We take these buckets to the creek down the way. It’s about a ten minute walk there and back. They need fresh water every morning and evening,’ explained Steve.

Rhodey, Bruce, and Steve gathered the buckets and Okoye opened up the gate so they could walk out easily. She shooed the goats away gently with her staff and fastened the latch again.

The walk didn’t take long at all and the creek was as close as Steve had said. They filled their buckets with water and walked back.

‘How did Bucky do it with one arm?’ asked Rhodey.

‘He had help. The children would help him. He could carry two buckets in one hand, of course,’ answered Steve. 

‘Of course,’ repeated Rhodey with a smile. ‘They really accepted him here. I can see why he’d stay.’

‘Oh yeah. Bucky loved it here… but he loved the tech even more,’ said Steve. ‘He and Shuri were thick as thieves. Wakanda is the future Bucky always dreamed about when we were kids. He got to see that come true, anyway.’

‘I’m glad,’ said Rhodey. 

‘It really is beautiful here,’ said Bruce. ‘I remember living in India and being at peace. I had a small room near the market and I could smell the food from the vendors… it was great getting food and eating it in the quiet of my room.’

‘It’s always those small things that mean so much,’ said Steve. ‘I remember getting some of Mrs Barnes pie. Bucky would bring a pie over and we’d each have a piece. I saved the rest for my ma… and we’d sit out on the fire escape once the sun was setting and eat pie.’

‘Steve, what if we can’t stay?’ asked Rhodey, quietly. ‘I think I can make some calls. We could go somewhere else if needed.’

‘Then that’s what we’ll do. We won’t put Wakanda into any more danger and we won’t overstay our welcome,’ answered Steve.

‘Makes sense to me. It’s something being here, though… Tony’s not gonna believe it until he sees it for himself,’ said Rhodey.

Steve nodded as they came to the hut and Okoye once again let them in, shutting the gate behind them.

They poured the water into the trough and watched the goats eagerly drink. Rhodey grinned as Trouble butted him aside to get to the end of the trough.

‘They are bold little creatures,’ mused Thor, chuckling slightly. He had hopped off the fence and was gently rubbing Becca’s ears.

‘They have their habits,’ said Steve. ‘But we all do, I guess. I’m glad I get to take care of them a little bit.’

‘The children will look after them for the White Wolf,’ said Okoye. ‘They enjoyed his company and he was gentle and patient with them.’

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘I wouldn’t want anything to happen to them. Bucky would get upset.’

‘Should we head back? Nat must be done talking to Clint by now,’ suggested Bruce.

‘Sure. Let’s see what Clint has to say...it’ll give us a better idea of what we can do and where we can go,’ said Steve.

They walked quickly back to the palace and went into Shuri’s lab. Natasha was staring at the screen, a slight frown on her face.

‘Are you OK?’ asked Steve.

‘No, I’m fine… just thinking. Clint says that Thor would be safe with him. But the rest of you would be put under arrest and brought to the Raft or somewhere worse. Ross wants to bury you. He feels like you humiliated him by evading him, and now with Bruce back and with you, and Rhodey as well… it’s just not a good idea to come back to the States,’ said Natasha.

‘I didn’t think so,’ said Steve. ‘I appreciate the effort, Nat. Is Clint OK?’

‘Clint wants to make arrangements to come here. He has people who will watch the farm. He wants to join us wherever we end up,’ said Natasha.

‘Is he doing OK though?’ asked Rhodey. ‘Because he maybe should stay where he is.’

Natasha sighed. ‘I believe it’s better he’s with us for now. He said it’s too much, being there without his wife and kids. He’s unraveling. I would rather have him here where I can keep an eye on him, myself.’

‘Clint is a dangerous man,’ put in Thor. ‘He is always underestimated. And we should all stay together.’

‘All right,’ agreed Steve. ‘If you all are thinking it’s better for Clint to stay with us, then let’s have him join us wherever we are. Nat, can you contact him tomorrow because we’ll have a better idea of what we’re going to do.’

Everyone agreed and Natasha smiled. ‘I’ll let him know where we end up. We are gonna have a mighty pissed off archer joining us.’

‘I can handle mighty pissed off,’ said Thor. 

‘Yeah, that pretty much sums me up, too,’ admitted Rhodey. ‘This whole thing is a mess.’

‘I think we got some time before dinner. I’ll meet you there,’ said Steve. ‘I’m just going to take a walk. I need to clear my head.’

‘You sure?’ asked Bruce. ‘I’ll walk with you if you want.’

Steve dredged up a smile. ‘I’m sure. Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it. Why don’t I meet you all at dinner.’

Everyone exchanged looks and then slowly drifted away, Bruce and Natasha talked as they walked together, Thor and Rhodey chatted about Thor’s new weapon. 

Steve turned and walked down another corridor, after nodding at Okoye. He knew she would follow discreetly behind but allow him his space. He had done it often enough when he’d visited before.

He walked to the small garden that laid just outside of T’Challa’s office. T’Challa had joined him from time to time. The garden had high walls with fragrant flowering vines all over it and a small fish pond that burbled quietly. 

Steve sat down on a bench and stared at the brightly coloured fish that swam lazily about. He was completely startled when a smaller body joined him, setting itself on the bench.

‘I didn’t even hear you,’ said Steve, glancing over at Rocket.

Rocket shrugged. ‘Sometimes it’s not a bad thing being smaller than humies. It’s how Groot and I were able to steal from our marks. You all look for something bigger than you but you never think to look for something smaller.’

‘Huh,’ said Steve. ‘That’s something I’ve never considered… although I should have, I guess.’

‘Thor told me you used to be smaller. And then you were part of an experiment and you became… you… but even though your body changed, you stayed the same,’ said Rocket.

Steve blinked. ‘That’s very… that’s very generous of Thor,’ he finally said, smiling slightly. 

‘It’s not like he’s lying,’ said Rocket. ‘You might have been tiny before but I can see you’re a decent guy. Everyone listens to you. Are you the leader?’

Steve shrugged. ‘I don’t know if I’d call myself the leader of anyone, exactly. We all work together, at least, we did. Nat, Sam, and I.’

‘And that guy with the gun and the metal arm? Did he work with you?’ asked Rocket. ‘Who was he?’

‘That was Bucky. Or the White Wolf, as everyone here knows him. He served with me back in World War II. He was my best friend growing up. We’d been through a lot together.’

‘Sounds like it,’ said Rocket. ‘So he was your best friend… you two grew up together… do humies have a really long life span? Because if I remember correctly from something Quill said, this war happened a long time ago.’

Steve chuckled. ‘Humans live to around 90 or so, on the average. I’m a bit older than that and so is Bucky.’

‘Get out!’ exclaimed Rocket.

‘No, I’m telling the truth. I’m a couple years younger than Buck though,’ said Steve.

Rocket gazed at Steve. ‘You better start from the beginning here. This doesn’t make sense no more.’

‘Well, see, I became bigger and was Captain America to rally the troops. I was the only one they made, well, Dr Erskine made. They were going to make an army of super soldiers but they got just me because Dr Erskine was murdered by a spy shortly after the experiment. The formula died with him,’ said Steve.

‘Go on,’ said Rocket, entranced.

‘Then, I found out Bucky was captured. He went overseas to fight. I had to stay behind because I was too unhealthy and too small to fight. But Dr Erskine gave me a chance to become something more. Anyway, I went overseas and rescued Bucky. We fought the bad guys and the really bad bad guys called Hydra,’ said Steve.

‘Wait… you’re _Captain America_??!!’ exclaimed Rocket. ‘Oh, boy! I can’t wait to tell Quill I met Captain America. You know he had done a school report on you. He talked about you and your group, the Howling Commandos.’

‘Yeah that was us. Bucky and a team of great men. We did as much as we could to sabotage Hydra. And then, we had a mission and I lost Bucky. I thought I lost him forever,’ said Steve, softly. ‘A train and a ravine and my best friend falling to what I thought was his death.’

‘He ain’t dead though,’ said Rocket. ‘It got worse, didn’t it?’

‘It would have been kinder had he died, I think, sometimes,’ breathed out Steve. ‘He was captured again and was made into someone… they called him The Winter Soldier. He was tortured and brainwashed and brain-wiped… and stored frozen until they needed him.’

‘And what happened to you, then? Because you should be a pretty old guy, right?’ asked Rocket.

‘I am a pretty old guy,’ said Steve, grinning as Rocket spluttered.

‘No… you know what I mean. Geez!’ groused Rocket.

‘I do. I… I did a last mission. There was a plane and it had… it was going to destroy everything. I took it down into the ocean. Down into the ice. And I went with it,’ said Steve.

‘You’re just as bad as the rest of us!’ exclaimed Rocket, hopping off the bench and almost falling into the pond in agitation. ‘Quill has his damn music he listens to over and over again… Drax his vendetta against Thanos… can’t just grieve like a regular guy.’

‘What about you, Rocket? What did you lose? Did you lose anyone?’ asked Steve.

‘I… I was made, Steve. Made like your best friend. I grew up in a lab and all I knew was experiments and pain and being torn apart over and over again. Made into a monster that could kill and hurt because somebody thought they needed something like me,’ said Rocket.

‘You’re not a monster,’ protested Steve. ‘You’re as much of a monster as Buck was when he was forced to do the things he did.’

‘I…’ said Rocket, blinking at Steve.

‘Look. It wasn’t your fault, Rocket. It wasn’t. It wasn’t Bucky’s and it wasn’t yours. These… scientists who did that to you both? They’re the ones to blame,’ said Steve.

Rocket turned away from Steve and wrapped his arms around himself. ‘You think so?’

‘I know so,’ said Steve. ‘If you were so awful, you would have been on Thanos’ side. You wouldn’t have tried to save people you didn’t even know. You wouldn’t have helped Thor. You’re a good guy, Rocket Raccoon.’

‘Well, what do you know?’ asked Rocket, trying to sneer but falling short.

‘I know that you and your friend Groot saved us. I know that you continued fighting even though the odds were against us. I know that Bucky trusted you enough to get your help on the field. That’s good enough for me,’ said Steve, firmly.

‘So when did you two meet up again? And how did you get unfrozen?’ asked Rocket, turning around and sitting on the bench again.

‘People found me. Unfroze me. And then aliens attacked New York City. And I was kinda kicked into the future. To here,’ said Steve.

‘That must have been a shock,’ said Rocket.

‘It was pretty overwhelming,’ admitted Steve. ‘I met my team though. And we fought Thanos’ army and won.’

‘Huh. No wonder he wanted to grind you all into the dirt. Must have caught his attention,’ commented Rocket.

Steve shot him a startled look. ‘You’re probably right with that.’

‘And your best friend? How did you get him back?’ asked Rocket.

‘We fought. Hydra had invaded the organization I was a part of and was planning on mass genocide. Bucky was still under their control and when I saw him again… saw that he was still alive… well. In the end, we won, Bucky got his memory back, and we’ve just been trying to make up for lost time,’ said Steve.

‘Yeah, lost time is the kicker, ain’t it?’ asked Rocket. ‘Everyone always thinks they have enough of it but when it comes down to it, there’s never enough when you need it.’

‘That’s true,’ said Steve. ‘Bucky’s been recovering and I’ve been fighting. Our friends were divided and that’s a story for another day… but now, who cares about that? We have to fix this. We have to undo all this damage.’

‘Calm down there, Captain,’ said Rocket, putting up a hand. ‘We still don’t know who’s alive and who’s not and we don’t know where to begin with all this. At least, not yet.’

‘Yeah,’ said Steve, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

‘Seems to me you take on everything,’ said Rocket in a casual tone of voice. ‘I bet Bucky told you that, too.’

Steve let out a bark of laughter. ‘He was always telling me to stop finding trouble because it always found me anyway.’

‘Maybe you should listen a little. We got a long road ahead of us. We need to conserve our energy and our strength,’ said Rocket.

‘Yeah, you’re right. Thanks,’ said Steve. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face.

‘You ever talk to anyone about all of this?’ asked Rocket. ‘It doesn’t sound like you get to… you know… just let it all out.’

‘I’m… I don’t,’ said Steve. ‘I’m not sure why I’m talking to you.’

‘Because I decided that if Thor needed to talk then you should be able to talk as well,’ said Rocket. ‘Fair’s fair.’

‘Yeah… that’s… still,’ said Steve.

‘You don’t know me that well,’ interrupted Rocket, bluntly. ‘I’m not part of your team. I’m brand new and I don’t look anything like you or anyone you know. If you’re going to talk to someone, it’s easier to talk to someone who you haven’t lived and fought alongside for years.’

‘So who do you talk to?’ asked Steve in return.

‘Eh. I blow shit up,’ said Rocket, shrugging one shoulder. ‘Seems to work for me.’

Steve laughed. ‘Maybe I should try your technique for a while.’

‘This Clint guy, he has guns?’ asked Rocket.

‘Clint? No, he uses a bow and arrow,’ said Steve.

‘I’d ask if you were kidding me but I can tell you’re serious. A bow. And an arrow,’ repeated Rocket, flatly.

‘Yeah. Don’t underestimate him, though. People do all the time and that’s how they get killed. Clint’s been a sniper. He and Bucky are about tied even,’ said Steve.

Rocket whistled. ‘That’s impressive. Maybe we can have ourselves a little contest. Guns, arrows, and Thor’s ax. He better not use his fancy magic tricks with it, though. That bifrost gives him the upper hand.’

‘That would be cheating,’ agreed Steve. He glanced down at the fish. ‘But if we did it without the bifrost, that might be fun.’

Rocket nodded. ‘I’m gonna go check out the training area. Okoye told me about it. Maybe we could get a match in, too.’

‘We’ll have to see. But it might be interesting,’ said Steve. ‘Thanks, Rocket.’

Rocket waved his paw. ‘Don’t worry. Gotta be the captain, sometimes.’

He got off the bench and walked off, nodding at Okoye as he passed.

Steve looked at Okoye. ‘You ever think sometimes you’re dreaming and you’re gonna wake up and think that was the most vivid dream you’ve ever had?’

Okoye nodded. ‘With that one? Most definitely.’

Steve chuckled and leaned back to look up at Okoye. ‘Thank you for taking care of us. It’s been difficult, but you have made sure we’re safe.’

‘You are welcome. T’Challa would have wanted it. You are his friends,’ answered Okoye.

‘I miss him,’ said Steve, softly. He turned back to look at the fish. ‘After everything that happened with Bucky… and of course, his father… it was a mess. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to support you when T’Challa’s cousin was here.’

‘It wouldn’t have been your business, though,’ said Okoye, bluntly. ‘This was Wakanda’s to handle.’

‘I know. I just…’ Steve sighed.

‘You can’t save everyone, Captain Rogers,’ said Okoye, deliberately using his title. ‘You have to save something for yourself.’

‘That’s… that’s hard for me. I’ve been working on it. Sam, he pushed me to do things for me. It doesn’t have to be big, he said. He was like, ‘you don’t have to impress anyone,’ and ‘stop showboating, Rogers’ as if I was doing it on purpose,’ grumbled Steve.

Okoye grinned at him. ‘Did it help? You doing things for yourself?’

‘I got caught up on pop culture pretty quick. At least, mostly caught up. That changes just as fast now as it did back when I was a kid,’ said Steve.

‘Ah, yes. Shuri is up to date on all those memes and whatever else,’ said Okoye. ‘Her favourite thing was to torment T’Challa because he wasn’t as current.’

‘I never had a little sister but Bucky had three of them. He knew what T’Challa felt like,’ said Steve.

‘Yes, he did commiserate with T’Challa and then he’d turn around and find a new meme with Shuri to tease T’Challa with. It always amused the Queen,’ said Okoye.

‘It helps to know Bucky felt so at home, here. Even though he was an outsider,’ said Steve.

‘He worked hard. He didn’t take anything for granted. He always asked and he was quick to offer his help. He surprised people…. they thought he would behave like a colonizer… that he would assume superiority. But no, he remained humble. They grew to like him,’ said Okoye.

‘And you?’ asked Steve. ‘What did you think?’

‘He was always respectful and kind. I knew his history, I knew what he had been trained to do. Yet every day, I saw him walk further and further away from that. I saw his shoulders relax, I saw him smile more,’ answered Okoye. She walked over to the other side of the pond and peered at the fish.

Steve waited patiently, his hands resting on his knees, watching the fish dart in the water as well.

‘At first, I thought it was a kindness…. perhaps charity to take him in, to heal his mind, but I saw how the children took to him, how the elders spoke with him and I understood what Shuri and T’Challa saw in him. They saw his humanity and I am glad that I, too, saw that in the end,’ said Okoye.

‘Buck would have appreciated that,’ said Steve.  
‘I didn’t see him as a monster or a machine,’ said Okoye. She looked right at Steve. ‘I want to make that clear. What I saw was someone in torment… someone who could hurt my King and my Princess…. I am the head of the Dora Milaje.’

‘Your duty is to protect your royal family and to take care of Wakanda,’ said Steve.

Okoye smiled. ‘You are a very perceptive man. Despite what the White Wolf said.’

Steve snickered. ‘Well, don’t listen to Buck. He’ll give you a load of hooey, anyway.’

Okoye raised her eyebrows but only said, ‘My duty is to Wakanda. And the White Wolf understood that. He said you would, too… and he was right.’

‘How are you doing with all this? I’m still thinking about it and I have a feeling I’ll be thinking about it for a while,’ confessed Steve.

‘I, too, am thinking about this… how to fix everything,’ agreed Okoye. ‘My king turned to ash in front of my eyes. So many people were lost.’

‘But how are you doing?’ asked Steve, gently.

Okoye bowed her head. ‘I am not sure. I feel so many things. My duty now is to Shuri and Queen Ramonda. And to Wakanda, of course. I hope we can bring them all back. I would very much like to see T’Challa again.’

‘I would like that as well,’ said Steve. ‘Once we get Tony back and can coordinate, we’ll figure something out. This wasn’t the end.’

Okoye studied Steve for a long moment. ‘You really mean that.’

‘I do. We’ve gone through so much, we’ve fought so many enemies, so many who have wanted to end the world, to hurt everyone. We won’t give up. We just need some time,’ said Steve.

Okoye nodded her head. ‘If the council decided you need to leave, then I will make sure you will travel safely to wherever you choose to go.’

‘I have a couple of ideas,’ said Steve. ‘But I need to talk to everyone else. We do this as a team or we don’t do this at all.’

‘I suppose we should head back. Dinner will be soon and plans must be made,’ said Okoye.

‘Yes,’ said Steve. He stood up and looked down at the fish. ‘These fellows are sure relaxing to look at. If we ever settle down someday, I’d like a fish pond of my own.’

‘Then you can name all the fish after White Wolf,’ teased Okoye. ‘I’m sure he would appreciate it.’

Steve laughed and Okoye laughed as well, both of them smiling as they left the garden.

**

Steve walked into the dining room and saw everyone else was there, seated and talking to each other. He took his seat, nodded at Queen Ramonda and smiled at Shuri.

‘So I went to the training ground and I was able to spar with three of the lady fighters,’ said Rocket, his eyes sparkling. ‘It was great! Gamora would love them. I can’t wait for her to meet them.’

‘Gamora is a fighter as well?’ asked Shuri.

‘She is… she is really good,’ admitted Rocket. ‘When Groot and I first met her, she was after Quill, just like us. And she was something else! Fighting her was like fighting a storm. We weren’t doing so great so maybe it was a good thing we got arrested then.’

‘Pardon me?’ asked Rhodey, his eyebrows raised as he stared at Rocket.

‘It’s a long story, how we all first met. But we saved the galaxy and were a team in the end. Gamora has these swords she uses and these ladies here would get a work out,’ said Rocket, his tail twitching.

‘I am sure we could arrange a sparring session when she comes to visit,’ said Shuri. ‘That would be a lot of fun to watch!’

‘Got that right!’ exclaimed Rocket.

‘I was able to see how well Okoye fought when we teamed up,’ added Natasha. ‘It would be interesting to see how Gamora and I match up against the Dora Milaje.’

‘Perhaps we could have a tournament of sorts,’ suggested Bruce. ‘Like a contest or something. And the ones who lose don’t compete and the ones who win go on to compete against the next person.’

‘A contest?’ asked Shuri, intrigued. ‘Mother, do you think the Dora Milaje would want to do this?’

‘You’d have to ask them,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘What is the prize?’

‘Bragging rights?’ asked Thor. ‘After all, we wouldn’t be so presumptuous as to claim anything of Wakanda’s.’

Steve nodded agreement. ‘Nothing wrong with being the best fighter of the bunch.’

Queen Ramonda smiled. ‘I see nothing wrong with bragging rights. Although the winner might get a token of victory. I know my daughter. She will want to make _something_ and I will approve it now. I wouldn’t want her to embarrass herself by going behind my back, would I?’

Shuri only laughed. ‘You know me too well. I’ll think of something. Something worth fighting for.’

‘Sounds great. Just warning you. Gamora is gonna kick all of your asses,’ said Rocket. ‘Can’t wait to hold that prize!’

‘We’ll see,’ said Natasha with a cheeky grin. Rocket snorted at her and helped himself to another flat bread.

‘I have spoken at length with the council,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘We had a long talk. They had many thoughts and considerations and we needed to take the time and look at all of them.’

Steve leaned forward, his eyes on Queen Ramonda. ‘That is understandable. And what did the council decide?’

‘The council has decided that we must concentrate on our people. That with T’Challa’s absence, it is important to stabilize our country and to guard against anyone who might think we are ripe for plunder,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘So we are a danger to your country?’ asked Bruce, puzzled.

‘Not at all. But we have to concentrate on our country and having you here means we must divide our attention. We do not have that luxury, not with T’Challa gone. He was your strongest ally and he was king,’ answered Queen Ramonda.

‘He protected us,’ said Steve, softly. ‘And it would be difficult for you and Shuri to do the same, especially with things so uncertain as to where he is, and if we can get him back.’

‘Yes,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No… it was a hard decision and you have given us much already,’ said Steve. ‘Thank you.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Shuri, bowing her head, looking miserable. ‘But the council thinks of Wakanda and I must do the same.’

‘It isn’t your fault,’ said Steve. ‘No one here is blaming you or anyone, for that matter.’

‘After supper, I want to show you what I will do for Vision. He will be ready to go with you, wherever you choose to go,’ said Shuri. ‘I can at least do that much.’

‘That is more than enough,’ said Steve. ‘Bruce, you interested in helping out?’

‘You don’t have to ask me twice,’ said Bruce, fervently. ‘I would love to help, Shuri. I wish I could learn more here.’

‘Some day,’ said Shuri. ‘When my brother is back and Wakanda is as it should be, you are welcome to come back and learn with my team.’

‘I would really like that,’ said Bruce. ‘Thank you.’

‘Clint actually has a solution to all of this,’ said Natasha. ‘I talked to him as you know and told him we might need a place to stay because Wakanda needs to settle itself. He has a suggestion.’

‘What is that?’ asked Steve.

‘He thinks we should head to the one place Ross wouldn’t think we would dare go,’ said Natasha. ‘We’d have to clear it out and do it without anyone getting any communication out. I think we can do it. We did it once before.’

‘The Raft?’ asked Steve, incredulous.

‘The Raft. It has everything we need. And Ross wouldn’t think of finding us there. We can send out false trails. He can think we’re in Europe… Eastern Europe, for that matter. Perhaps somewhere in Africa. But not his jail. Not again,’ said Natasha.

‘Huh,’ said Steve, leaning back. ‘What do the rest of you think?’

‘I mean… it could work, right? Half of the guards there are probably ash… they got communication and tech that we can use?’ asked Rocket.

‘Yes,’ replied Steve.

‘Food might be an issue,’ pointed out Thor.

‘They have to make their food on site,’ said Rocket. ‘I mean, this is a jail, right? The humies gotta eat.’

‘You’re right,’ said Thor. ‘How long could we fool him?’

‘I don’t know,’ admitted Steve. ‘But long enough until Tony and the others come back to us, hopefully. And then we can find somewhere to stay. We’ll need it. We need to figure out how to undo this whole mess.’

Queen Ramonda and Shuri exchanged looks. ‘We will offer you the use of one of our planes,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘It will take care of any communications you need to jam.’

‘I will also have some tech for you and some things to set up for defense in case you need it,’ said Shuri, smiling when her mother nodded her approval.

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘When is Clint getting here tomorrow?’

‘As soon as he can. He still has contacts. He’ll make his way here, but he’s going to need the coordinates to meet up with us,’ said Natasha.

‘I’ll make sure he gets those,’ said Shuri. ‘He won’t have any problems.’

‘Thank you,’ said Natasha. ‘He says he misses your archery range you set up for him.’

Shuri grinned while Rocket wondered aloud if there was enough time to have a contest between himself and this Clint person.

‘Rhodey, you’ve been quiet. Do you have a better idea? Anything we should know?’ asked Steve, glancing over at Rhodey who was listening to everyone.

‘Ross isn’t stupid. He’s going to be busy with things for now but he’s going to start searching for us sooner or later,’ cautioned Rhodey. ‘Still…. it’s not a bad idea.’

‘How often does he visit the Raft?’ asked Steve.

‘Well, since he uh, lost his most important prisoners, he doesn’t need to keep tabs on it,’ answered Rhodey with a slight smile.

Steve grinned back. ‘So he doesn’t need to… just checks in from time to time?’

‘Yeah, I think so. He’s busy with other matters and now he’s got to figure out how to stabilize things after all of this. We have some time.’

‘Do you know when Tony would get here?’ asked Thor, quietly. ‘If Tony gets here soon, being at this Raft would be no great hardship. We could find another place to stay after. But the longer we have to wait, the more riskier it is.’

‘We don’t know,’ said Steve after glancing at Bruce who shook his head. ‘He went to fight and he’ll be back as soon as he can.’

‘If my team meets up with him, they’ll bring him back,’ said Rocket. ‘They got the means and Quill was from here. It’s just a matter of getting things together and flying here.’

‘So we might have a longer wait than we want or it’ll happen quick. That’s two extremes. I’m hoping it’ll be the latter,’ said Steve.

‘We’ll be safe there for a while. And we can figure out where to go if we need to. We have transportation and we have friends here in Wakanda. That’s a lot more than we had when we were on the run,’ pointed out Natasha.

‘We had the Quin jet. But I see what you’re saying,’ said Steve. ‘OK. Raft it is. We’ll fortify it and let Pepper know where we are.’

‘After supper, I’ll show you what I have planned for Vision. You can stay for a couple of days of course… I want to make sure everything is right. Then, you all can leave with some gifts from me,’ said Shuri. 

‘It’s like Christmas but so much better,’ said Steve.

‘I am actually Santa Claus in disguise,’ said Shuri, winking at Thor.

Thor grinned. ‘You are clever. I like you.’

Queen Ramonda spoke up. ‘No one is telling you to leave right away. We want to make sure you have what you need. And once this is resolved, Wakanda will welcome you back. You are not exiled from us forever.’

‘Thank you,’ said Steve. He helped himself to some more stew and flat bread and ate quickly.

Everyone else followed his lead, eating and then saying their thank you’s to Queen Ramonda before following Shuri to the lab.

Shuri walked over to Vision and looked down at him, then at Steve, her eyes dark with anger. ‘That monster! This was absolutely not necessary. The stone could have been taken out with laser precision.’

‘It was,’ said Natasha, softly. ‘Steve was the very last defense but… I saw Wanda destroy the stone. She held Thanos back and shattered the stone.’

‘I saw it, too,’ said Bruce. He tucked his hands in his pants pockets. ‘She was… crying…. it was awful, that she had to do it… that he had to tell her to do it… but she did. And then Thanos reversed everything and pulled the stone out of his head.’

Shuri growled. ‘Despicable! Such cruelty cannot go unpunished.’

‘Oh, never fear,’ said Thor. ‘I made a vital mistake this time. I will not the next time.’

‘Third time’s the charm, eh?’ asked Rocket.

‘Indeed. He told me I should have taken his head. Well, who am I to deny such a request,’ said Thor.

‘Good,’ said Shuri. ‘As for Vision, I will mend the damage done… this will take a day as it is delicate work. And then, I will upload what I have. He will have to relearn some things, but the Vision you hoped to have without the stone, you should have in essence.’

‘That would be amazing,’ said Steve. ‘I wish Wanda were here…. she would be so happy.’

‘We’ll get her back and she and Vision can have a lovely life together,’ said Bruce. ‘She deserves it.’

‘I might start some of this tonight. Bruce, would you like to assist me? I don’t know if I can sleep knowing I’m so close to completing this,’ said Shuri.

‘I would love to,’ said Bruce. ‘Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it. Even if it’s just to hold tools.’

‘No, I think hands on help will be needed. I’ll have a couple of my lab techs join us so you can meet them… they would likely be the ones to work with you when you can come back and learn with us,’ said Shuri.

‘That’s fantastic! When would you like to begin?’ asked Bruce.

‘Let me see if they are ready… we discussed starting tonight but we wanted to see if you wanted to join us. We can start when they get here,’ said Shuri, already turning to the communications screen and pulling up their information.

‘Do you need us? I think you have more than enough help otherwise… and I don’t want to slow down the process,’ said Steve.

‘No, but if any of you wish to stay and watch, you can. It won’t bother us,’ said Shuri.

‘I might want to watch,’ said Rhodey. ‘I know we’re going to fix my suit tomorrow morning but if you want to show me what I can tinker on tonight, that would save some time.’

‘Sure,’ agreed Shuri. ‘We can set your suit alongside Vision and we can work side by side if you’re OK with that.’

‘That is incredible!’ exclaimed Rhodey. ‘I’m way more than OK with that.’

‘I’ll watch,’ said Rocket. ‘I wanna see if you have stuff like we have to fix things.’

‘Now that would be interesting,’ said Shuri. ‘Would you tell me more about it as we work?’

‘Absolutely! I fix a lot of stuff on the ship. Quill ain’t so bad but I know my way around quite a few spaceships. It’s all the experience,’ said Rocket.

‘If you don’t need me, I think I’ll go rest. I need some time to think,’ said Thor, giving them a small smile.

‘Of course,’ said Shuri. ‘I am sorry for your losses, Thor. I wish there was something I could do.’

‘I appreciate that,’ said Thor. ‘I will see you all tomorrow.’

They wished Thor a good night and he walked out of the lab, with Rocket casting a worried look after him.

‘He’s been through some rough stuff,’ muttered Rocket.

‘Yeah. I can tell he’s different,’ said Steve. ‘I remember when I lost my ma. She raised me alone and after… if it weren’t for Bucky, I would have been lost.’

‘I think I’ll head to bed, too,’ said Natasha. ‘I want to be up early tomorrow because knowing Clint, he’s going to get here as soon as he can.’

‘Which means in the dead of night,’ translated Steve with a grin.

‘The man has no concept of time,’ said Natasha with a smile. ‘It’ll be better if I am awake when he gets here.’

‘OK,’ said Steve. ‘I’ll see you in the morning. Maybe Clint can help me with the goats.’

Natasha chuckled. ‘I’m sure he’s used to that sort of thing. I’ll warn him.’

She waved to everyone who waved back and left, leaving Rocket, Rhodey, Steve, and Bruce gathered around Vision’s table.

Shuri glanced over at the entrance to the lab as three assistants came in. She smiled at them and they smiled back, joining the small group.

‘So what we will do now is two things,’ began Shuri. ‘We are going to look over Rhodey’s suit and see what needs to be fixed and also to fix the injuries done to Vision.’

She turned to her assistants and introduced them, motioning to each one. ‘These are my very capable techs. They helped me with the White Wolf as well. Lwazi, Nombeko, and Nonceba have been waiting on me.’

Lwazi, a tall, lanky young man with eyes that crinkled when he smiled, said, ‘Now Shuri, don’t make us look bad to your friends.’

‘Yes, Shuri. We all know everything takes time and will happen when it’s meant to happen,’ added Nombeko, her grin belying her somber tone.

Nonceba merely shook her head and stood next to Vision, looking down. ‘Since you outsiders have come, life has certainly become more interesting in our lab.’

‘As if it isn’t exciting when we’re making new things for T’Challa and Okoye to try,’ retorted Shuri. She bit her lip and looked down.

‘And it will be again,’ said Steve, gently. ‘Just think what you can show him when he comes back.’

‘You’ll be able to rub in how productive you were while he was just hanging out somewhere,’ added Lwazi. ‘You know how he hates that.’

Shuri smiled, though her eyes glistened with unshed tears. ‘You are right. Nonceba, did you want to work with me on Vision?’

‘Sure,’ said Nonceba. ‘I would like to see him as he should be.’

‘Great!’ enthused Shuri. ‘Nombeko and Lwazi, Rhodey’s suit sustained quite a lot of damage from Thanos. Do you want to go over it with him and then see what we can do tonight?’

‘I’m happy to help with that,’ said Nombeko, smiling at Rhodey.

‘Sure,’ said Lwazi. ‘This’ll be fun. I’ve always wanted to see what outsider tech is like.’

‘As you know, this is Rocket. He’s going to probably join you and Rhodey. He knows a few things about tech,’ said Shuri.

Rocket looked pleased. ‘Aw, I might know a little of this and that.’

‘Sweet!’ exclaimed Rhodey. ‘I got some tech blueprints I can upload if you want to take a look at that first.’

‘That would be helpful,’ said Lwazi. ‘Here’s a port to put your info in… is it a USB stick?’

‘Yeah. I carry a spare around just in case something like this happens. It saves a lot of time,’ said Rhodey, inserting the USB stick into the port. 

The image lit up in the air in front of them, the suit highlighted in green and yellow.

‘The green is where Tony put green tech in… the yellow is where the weapons and wireless systems are,’ explained Rhodey, pointing at the areas as he spoke.

‘That’s kinda neat,’ said Rocket. ‘OK, so how can we compare what you have and what we have now?’

‘Allow me,’ said Nombeko, holding up her wrist. ‘I’ll scan the suit and we can overlay the imagery… we’ll get an updated version and have an idea of where to begin.’

‘I love Wakanda,’ breathed Rhodey as Nombeko began scanning the War Machine suit and Rocket watched avidly.

Shuri nodded her approval and then turned to Vision, murmuring quietly to Nonceba as she pointed out the fissure in Vision’s forehead.

‘Bruce,’ said Shuri, motioning him over. ‘See where the wires have been ripped away? We need to weld those back into place and make sure they are synced with each other.’

‘What you were telling me when we first met, basically,’ said Bruce with a wry smile.

‘Exactly. A daisy chain that will give Vision himself back,’ agreed Shuri. ‘Let’s get started on fixing that and see how far we can get tonight.’

‘Agreed,’ said Nonceba. She pulled up Vision’s information and projected it into the air in front of Shuri, Bruce, and herself.

Steve stepped back so he could watch both teams work. He smiled as Rhodey gestured more and more excitedly, pointing out features on War Machine and bickering good-naturedly with Rocket.

Rocket pointed at the imagery and made suggestions that had Lwazi and Nombeko looking intrigued and Rhodey eager to see if they could be implemented.

Shuri and Bruce were leaning over Vision, their hands moving quickly and expertly while Nonceba rotated the image above and guided them.

Shuri explained as she went along and Bruce nodded, mimicking her actions, his hands becoming more assured as he went along.

Steve imagined Tony in the room with them and chuckled quietly to himself. Tony would be like a kid in a candy shop. He wouldn’t know where to begin and would probably bounce between the two.

Steve hoped Tony would get back soon. If Rocket’s team survived, then there would be more people with expertise to help them figure out how to undo what Thanos did. Steve didn’t dare bring up the possibility of any of them not coming to where Rocket was. He knew Rocket was clinging to hope with stubbornness and desperation. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how that felt. Still, Steve worried about Rocket’s reaction if he lost anyone or, and Steve didn’t want to consider this, all of them.

It was bad enough losing Groot. Steve had seen how the young tree being reached out to Rocket and how frantic Rocket was when Groot turned to ash. Steve at least had the luxury of being surprised when Bucky turned to ash. He hadn’t been expecting it. He didn’t know how high the stakes were until he lost some of his closest friends.

Steve folded his arms and watched as the War Machine was repaired little bit by little bit. The fields that showed damage became smaller and smaller in the image and the green fields grew as well as a purple field that encompassed the entire suit. 

Vision’s wiring was repaired and his forehead was closed, a thin seam the only evidence of the trauma that happened to him. He looked as though he was sleeping, waiting to be woken up.

Shuri glanced over at Steve after she gently touched Vision’s forehead. ‘I think we better call it for the night. We did a lot of work.’

‘You have a lot of talented help,’ commented Steve, nodding at a pleased Rocket, Rhodey, Bruce, Lwazi, Nonceba, and Nombeko.

‘It makes the work easier and goes by much faster,’ said Shuri. She stretched. ‘What time is it?’

‘It’s very early in the morning or very late at night,’ answered Lwazi.

‘Mother would be displeased if I fell asleep during lunch tomorrow,’ said Shuri. ‘I suppose some sleep would be a good idea.’

‘Did you want to meet after breakfast?’ asked Nombeko. ‘We could finish up the suit and upload what we have for Vision as well.’

‘Yes. Let’s do that. It would be good to accomplish both,’ said Shuri.

‘Bed sounds like a good idea,’ admitted Rhodey. ‘I’m ecstatic with what we’ve done to War Machine… Tony won’t believe his eyes. But my eyes are going to slam shut if I don’t get some sleep.’

Rocket knuckled at his eyes. ‘Yeah, this was good. I wanna meet this Clint fella. Wonder if he has arrows that work like Yondu’s did.’

‘Yondu?’ asked Rhodey.

‘A guy we knew,’ said Rocket. He looked stricken and shook his head. ‘He had an arrow that was his weapon.’

Steve nodded and said, ‘Clint is pretty cool. I gotta get up in a few hours to feed Bucky’s goats so I’ll see you at breakfast.’

They all said their goodnights and left the lab, Shuri pausing to look down at Vision.

‘We’ll see you tomorrow,’ she promised, putting a gentle hand on cheek before walking away.

**

Steve woke up when his alarm went off. He groaned and stretched, went to the bathroom, and changed into new clothes. 

He stepped out of his bedroom and nearly ran over Clint who was raising his hand to knock on Steve’s door.

‘Whoa!’ exclaimed Steve, putting his hands on Clint’s shoulders, steadying himself.

‘Sorry there, Cap,’ said Clint. ‘I was gonna knock like a gentleman.’

‘When did you get in?’ asked Steve. ‘You look like you haven’t slept a week.’

‘Well, that’s close enough to the truth,’ said Clint. ‘I haven’t slept for a few days. I got my gear together from some bolt holes, got some money together, got a hold of some contacts… oh! Which reminds me!’

Steve stared at Clint in confusion but Clint held out his hand and Steve could see a tiny man waving up at him.

‘Scott?’ asked Steve, his voice rising high with surprise.

‘Hey there, Cap! Clint wanted a way out of the country without being noticed… that Ross guy is a big dick, you know that?’ asked Scott.

‘It’s occurred to me,’ said Steve, dryly.

Clint snorted and Scott wobbled slightly. ‘Careful there, Hawkguy. You’re gonna drop me and it’s gonna be all over but the screaming.’

‘As if you won’t fly up and kick me in the ear,’ retorted Clint.

‘Anyway, I told Clint that if we contacted my friend Luis, he knew people and the next thing we knew, we were in Africa. After that, Clint knew how to get here. He knows a lot of people,’ explained Scott.

‘I’m going to want to hear the whole story another time but shouldn’t you be with your daughter right now?’ asked Steve.

‘She’s fine. She says hi and that you gotta fix this because it’s a big mess and there’s a lot of sad people. Also, she said that you gotta bring the Black Widow with you when you visit because she wants to meet her,’ said Scott.

‘Sure. I’m going to feed Bucky’s goats and then we have breakfast and then we’re going to get Vision back again,’ explained Steve. 

‘That’s what Natasha said. I figured Scott and I could help out and then we can plan on taking over the Raft,’ said Clint.

‘I won’t turn down help,’ said Steve, watching as Scott kicked off from Clint’s palm and then became full sized again.

‘I just couldn’t stay there knowing you were in trouble,’ said Scott. ‘I know my way around tech stuff, too. Plus I got a new suit. It’s really cool.’

Steve grinned. ‘All right. Goat care first and then we’ll introduce you to everyone else.’

They fed and watered the goats, Scott catching them up on what he’d been up to, Clint adding his own information as well. 

Steve told them what he knew about their situation. They both were excited to meet Rocket.

‘Rocket’s wants to have a shooting contest with you,’ said Steve to Clint. 

‘I’m still getting over the fact he’s a talking raccoon,’ said Clint.

‘Thor called him a rabbit at first,’ said Steve.

Clint laughed so hard he tripped over some brush and fell over.

‘You don’t seem to be having the same issues as Hawkeye here,’ said Steve, looking at Scott.

‘Nah. I mean, I can communicate with ants. This can’t be much different,’ said Scott.

‘I guess we’ll see,’ said Steve. ‘You’re going to meet him in a few minutes.’

They walked into the breakfast room, pausing to wash their hands in the bowls on the side table.

‘Are the goats happy?’ teased Rhodey.

‘All is well with the goats,’ answered Steve.

Clint smiled. ‘Hey! Good to see you. How are you doing?’

‘Much better. Although the current situation kind of sucks,’ said Rhodey.

‘Yeah, I hear you,’ said Clint.

‘Queen Ramonda, Princess Shuri,’ said Steve, ignoring Shuri’s stink-eye, ‘This is Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye, and this is Scott Lang, otherwise known as Ant Man.’

Queen Ramonda smiled at them both. ‘Welcome to Wakanda. Please, join us for breakfast. I understand you have plans afterwards.’

‘We’re going to fix Vision and help them get ready to leave,’ said Shuri.

‘You don’t have to rush away,’ said Queen Ramonda.

‘We know that. But we want to take control of the Raft before Ross gets any ideas and figures out where we are. It’s best we left as soon as we can,’ answered Steve.

‘Hawkeye! It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you!’ exclaimed Thor, standing up and walking over to embrace Clint.

Clint hugged him back. ‘You look good. Nice hair cut,’ he added.

‘And this is Scott. He’s been a great help in the past,’ said Clint.

‘I am pleased to meet you,’ said Thor. ‘A friend of Hawkeye and Steve is a friend of mine.’

Scott looked dazed, staring at Thor. ‘Uh…. I didn’t catch your name.’

‘This is Thor. You know Rhodey and Natasha. And that’s Rocket,’ said Steve.

Scott gazed at Rocket.

‘What?’ bristled Rocket. ‘See something you like?’

‘Dude. You are so freaking cool!’ exclaimed Scott. ‘I mean, Steve said you were a raccoon but he didn’t say you were a walking raccoon and all. I’m so glad I came with you, Clint. Luis ain’t gonna believe none of this.’

Rocket smirked. ‘Well, we can take a picture or something. Humies need proof they can see with their own eyes.’

Natasha and Rhodey greeted Clint and Scott and Thor sat back down along with Steve, Clint, and Scott.

‘So Steve says you use arrows,’ said Rocket, after eating his meal, looking at Clint.

‘I do. A bow and arrow are my main weapons but I can handle a gun if needed,’ answered Clint.

‘I handle a gun all the time,’ said Rocket. ‘I’d like to see you use those arrows. Maybe we can set up a contest or something.’

‘That could be fun. I could blow off some steam. This whole mess has been a living nightmare,’ said Clint.

‘We might have some time,’ agreed Steve. ‘But let’s stick to our plan for now. Vision, then we get ready to take over the Raft.’

‘OK. So, Princess Shuri, you can get Vision back to us?’ asked Clint.

Shuri sighed. ‘Don’t listen to Steve. Shuri is fine. And yes, we will upload his personality and we should have him without the Stone that was also a part of him.’

‘Wow,’ said Clint. ‘That’s some science fiction stuff right there.’

‘This whole place is some science fiction stuff,’ said Scott. ‘Have you taken a look around? Dr Pym would give his eye teeth to see this.’

‘Perhaps we could do an exchange… have some trusted scientists visit Wakanda and share their knowledge with us,’ suggested Shuri. ‘Once we have fixed what Thanos did.’

‘Wow! Would you really do that?’ asked Scott. ‘That would be so cool! Dr Pym and his daughter, Hope Van Dyne would love to visit. They’ve been doing work in the quantum realm. That is, once we get them back. Dr Pym, his wife Janet, and Hope all went to ash as well.’

‘We’ll get them back once we figure out how to undo this. Their quantum realm work was absolutely groundbreaking,’ said Bruce.

‘Oh,’ breathed Shuri. ‘Mother, we must have them visit. I want to compare notes.’

‘Once we have everything back as it should, you can send them an invite yourself,’ said Ramonda. ‘I’m sure you will have much to talk about.’

‘Your majesty,’ said Scott, ‘Thank you so much. The work they’ve done is incredible but if you are willing to share your knowledge with them, it could really revolutionize things.’

‘I’m looking forward to it,’ said Shuri. She glanced at her mother. ‘Should I let you know when we’re done?’

‘Please do. I wish you the very best,’ said Queen Ramonda.

They finished breakfast and walked to the lab, Shuri filling in Thor and Natasha what they accomplished the night before.

‘You have done so much!’ exclaimed Thor. ‘If we were on Asgard, our bards would make songs about you.’

‘I wouldn’t mind a song about me. Just to piss Quill off. And Drax would be jealous,’ said Rocket with a happy sigh. ‘My life would be complete.’

‘I’ll have to see what I can do. There is already quite the epic tale of the making of Stormbringer,’ said Thor.

‘And Groot’s gonna be part of that, right?’ asked Rocket.

‘Of course,’ said Thor gently. ‘Groot finished Stormbringer for me. Without him, the tale could not end well.’

Rocket sniffed and Thor squeezed his shoulder before turning to Shuri. ‘When I find the rest of my people, perhaps our scientists could visit as well.’

Shuri’s eyes sparkled. ‘Of course! I would love that!’

‘This is going to be quite the gathering, eh, Bruce?’ asked Thor. ‘All of you scientists together.’

‘It’ll be something else,’ said Bruce. ‘I might have to pinch myself a few times to make sure I’m not dreaming.’

Shuri walked into the lab where Lwazi, Nonceba, and Nombeko were waiting for them. She introduced them to everyone and they all gathered around the tables where the War Machine armour and Vision laid.

‘I think you’re going to finish up War Machine here… you don’t have too much left to do, do you?’ asked Shuri.

Lwazi shook his head no while Rhodey said, ‘If Lwazi and Nombeko said we don’t, then we don’t.’

‘I think we need to tweak just a couple more things in the wiring as well as the defensive system,’ said Nombeko. 

‘I agree. The weaponry has been upgraded and we just need to make sure the power modules are in sync,’ said Lwazi.

‘See? I don’t have a damn thing to add,’ said Rhodey, smiling wryly.

‘I am going to upload the information I was able to save,’ said Shuri, calling up a screen and tapping on it. ‘Nonceba is going to help me feed the data in, linking it and making sure there are no errors.’

Nonceba pulled up a screen and touched it, pulling data from Shuri’s and looking it over.

‘Will it hurt him?’ asked Steve.

Shuri smiled at him reassuringly. ‘No. He’s unconscious right now. It’s best he remains that way until we can scan him and make sure there are no anomalies we need to fix. After that I can turn things on and he will begin scanning himself.’

‘Then he’ll wake up,’ said Steve.

‘Then he’ll wake up,’ said Shuri. She flicked a string of data over to Nonceba who grinned and looked it over.

There was silence while both teams worked, concentrating on their tasks. Rhodey was bent over War Machine, watching as Lwazi consulted with Nombeko as they worked.

Shuri frowned slightly as she looked over the strings of data, sliding them over to Nonceba who studied each part carefully.

Rocket and Thor sat on another table, swinging their legs slightly, watching everything with interest. Scott leaned against War Machine’s table, watching avidly.

Natasha was standing next to Thor, her gaze shifting from War Machine to Vision. Next to her stood Clint who looked at everything in the lab with wonder, taking everything in.

Bruce was looking at the code with Nonceba who talked to him quietly, pointing out what she was looking for. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on the lines of code in front of him.

Steve watched Shuri work, her nose scrunched up in concentration as she looked at line after line of code. It was fascinating to watch her at work, in her element.

‘There. I think… I think we’re ready. Nonceba, can you verify?’ asked Shuri.

Nonceba pulled up the last few lines of data and nodded. ‘We are ready,’ she said, smiling at Shuri.

‘Good. How are you all doing over there?’ asked Shuri, looking at Rhodey, Lwazi, and Nombeko.

‘Everything is fixed and we’ve upgraded the suit,’ said Lwazi.

‘The suit just needs a test drive, so to speak but I think Rhodey will be happy with the end results,’ added Nombeko.

‘Rhodey is ecstatic,’ said Rhodey, dryly. ‘Rhodey would jump into the air and clap his hands if he didn’t want to keep a little dignity about him.’

Lwazi chuckled and looked at the visual in front of him. ‘If you both are OK with me turning this off, I’ll do so.’

‘If we’re done, then we’re done,’ said Rhodey. ‘Go for it.’

Nombeko held up her hand and looked at the visual once more. ‘OK. I just wanted to make sure the power modules were connected. We were still working on them last night. Everything is in place, though.’

Lwazi nodded and flicked his fingers over the visual, watching as it disappeared from view.

Shuri took a deep breath and then looked at Nonceba and Bruce. ‘OK. Let’s get Vision back.’

She touched the panel in front of her and Vision’s forehead lit up. ‘Good. Neural link established. Now,’ murmured Shuri, touching the panel again and watching as the data flowed into the neural links in Vision’s brain.

‘See, that’s what I was talking about,’ said Shuri to Bruce.

‘I see. That’s fantastic!’ exclaimed Bruce, watching avidly. 

After a few minutes, the last of the data was in the links and Shuri pushed the screen aside. ‘Now we’ll wake him up.’

She touched his arm and her Kimoyo beads lit up as Vision’s eyes opened and his colour was restored to his body.

‘Hi,’ said Shuri, softly. ‘Welcome back. We missed you.’

Vision blinked up at Shuri and then turned his head slightly. He met Steve’s eyes. ‘We lost, didn’t we?’

Steve nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I… it feels different. I feel more like me and less like me. Maybe this is what it’s like to be human,’ commented Vision.

‘On some days, sure,’ agreed Steve. 

‘Wanda… she died with the others?’ asked Vision, attempting to sit up. Shuri and Bruce helped him, their hands resting on his back.

‘How much do you remember?’ asked Steve.

‘Most of it. I remember the stone shattering. I remember being brought back by Thanos and I remember dying again. What happened after that?’ asked Vision.

Steve explained, as did Thor, and Vision only listened, his head cocked to one side attentively.

‘I see. Thor, do not blame yourself. You did what we could not do. If you’d known, you would have gone for his head,’ said Vision.

Thor shook his head. ‘No. That’s not good enough. Thank you for your kind words. But I shouldn’t have made such a simple mistake.’

‘We have all made mistakes. I have part of one in my head. Tony meant well. But Ultron was a mistake. I was created to fight Ultron even though this body was supposed to be his. You know this. You helped bring me to life. I don’t place my death or Wanda’s on your head,’ said Vision.

‘I’m glad you’re back,’ said Steve. ‘We have to leave Wakanda. It’s too dangerous for us to stay here while Ross wants us arrested.’

‘Where are we going?’ asked Vision.

‘We are going to the one place Ross isn’t going to think of first. We’re going to the Raft,’ said Bruce. ‘I love irony,’ he added.

Vision snorted. ‘That’s one way of looking at it. When are we going?’

‘That depends on what Shuri has in mind,’ said Steve. ‘She has some parting gifts for us.’

‘I do. Give me three more days. I have some things I want to test but after that, we will make sure you can leave without detection,’ said Shuri.

‘We can spare three more days. And we can have a little contest, too. Bragging rights and all,’ added Steve, glancing at Thor with a smile.

Thor grinned back. ‘Tis a challenge that will go down in the books, I’m sure.’

‘Are we talking about what I think we’re talking about?’ asked Rocket, straightening up, his tail twitching back and forth.

‘Yup. That is, if Clint’s willing to compete with his bow and arrows,’ said Steve, looking over at Clint.

‘A shooting contest? I’m in,’ said Clint, promptly. ‘I’ll show you the power of the stone age.’

Rocket pumped his fist. ‘All right! High tech versus low tech. This is gonna be good!’

Steve laughed. ‘Good thing Buck ain’t here. He’d want to show the two of you up.’

‘He can try,’ said Clint, archly, raising his eyebrows.

‘Yeah, no fancy gun or shiny arm is gonna beat me,’ declared Rocket.

‘By the way, Vision, this is Rocket. He and his companion Groot came with Thor,’ introduced Steve.

‘I am pleased to meet you,’ said Vision, gravely.

‘Thanks,’ said Rocket. ‘Nice meeting you back.’

Shuri cleared her throat. ‘While you all set that up, I’m going to contact my mother and let her know Vision is OK.’

‘Please, do… and thank you, Shuri,’ said Vision. ‘I appreciate all that you have done for me.’

Shuri smiled. ‘It was the least I could do. I’m sorry that Wanda is not with us. She would have been so happy to see you.’

‘I know she would have. She and I both wanted this. But we’ll fix it,’ said Vision.

Shuri nodded and touched her Kimoyo bead. ‘Mother, Vision is doing well,’ she said.

Vision waved as Queen Ramonda looked from Shuri to him. ‘Hullo,’ he said.

Queen Ramonda smiled happily. ‘Are you well?’

‘I am well enough,’ said Vision. ‘My friends are here. I am myself… but I understand we have work to do.’

‘We do. We will be in touch and once everything has been put back as it should be, you are welcome to visit us again,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘You and Wanda, both.’

‘Thank you,’ said Vision, bowing slightly. ‘I look forward to that day.’

Steve spoke up. ‘We’re going to set up that shooting contest tomorrow and leave the day after. Shuri said she needs three days. If you don’t mind, I’d like to meet with you one last time to coordinate.’

‘That would be wise,’ said Queen Ramonda. ‘Would you like to meet later this afternoon?’

‘Yes, please,’ said Steve.

‘All right. I’ll see you then. Very good work, Shuri. T’Challa would be so proud of you,’ said Queen Ramonda, softly.

Shuri nodded, bowing her head slightly but smiling at her mother as well.

Queen Ramonda waved to everyone and the bead went dark as she turned off communication on her end.

‘We’ll leave you be… thank you, Shuri,’ said Steve. ‘And thank you, Lwazi, Nombeko, and Nonceba. Thank you so much.’

Lwazi smiled. ‘It was a pleasure upgrading this suit. If you have anything else, let me know.’

Nombeko laughed and elbowed Lwazi. ‘Don’t listen to him! He just wants to get into everything.’

‘As if you never do,’ returned Lwazi.

‘You are welcome,’ said Nonceba. ‘I am glad we could do this, at least. Hopefully, you’ll be able to bring everyone else back as well.’

‘We will. There’s got to be a way,’ said Steve. 

‘Well, you’ve got a meeting with mother, I have to clean up my lab and test some things out… I’ll see you for lunch in a little while?’ asked Shuri.

‘Yes. Thank you, Shuri. We couldn’t have done this without you,’ said Steve.

Shuri blushed. ‘It was a team effort, Steve. We all did our part.’

Vision took Shuri’s hands in his. ‘You have done so much for me. One day, I hope to return the favour.’

‘I hope we won’t need it, but thank you,’ said Shuri. ‘When my brother comes back, he’ll want to talk to you. He pretends he isn’t curious, but he is worse than a child.’

Vision laughed. ‘I’ll be happy to answer his questions.’

‘Vision, would you like to walk around a little? We can catch up on things and I’d like your thoughts on taking over the Raft and getting hold of Tony,’ said Steve.

‘Absolutely,’ said Vision. ‘Perhaps a small meeting with all of us before you speak to Queen Ramonda? That way, you have a better idea of what we will need.’

‘I agree,’ said Steve, instantly. ‘Are you up for a walk?’ He turned to everyone else.

They agreed and everyone left the lab, following Steve’s lead. He walked them to the art gallery where they spent a few minutes showing Vision their favourite art pieces.

‘Now, let’s talk tactics…. I don’t know who’s left on the Raft but I do know we don’t want any communication getting out,’ said Steve.

‘So we gotta jam them. Make it so they can’t get anything out,’ said Rocket, instantly. ‘I might know a few things about that.’

‘Do you want to talk to Shuri about it? She probably has the tech for it but you have the know how,’ said Steve.

‘Sure. Always good to be recognized as the smart one of the group,’ teased Rocket.

‘Great! Thank you,’ said Steve. ‘Rhodey, do you know if they’ve upgraded their defense systems since my team left?’

Rhodey snorted. ‘Nice way of putting it, Steve. As if you were there just for the party food and then decided to leave when you got bored.’

‘Isn’t that how it went?’ asked Clint to Scott who shrugged and grinned.

‘Well, those lunches weren’t anything to brag about,’ answered Scott. ‘Horrible meal choices.’

‘I know how to get back on there and how to disable everything… Natasha knows more than I do,’ said Steve.

‘If they haven’t upgraded, it’ll be a piece of cake,’ said Natasha. She smiled slowly. ‘If they have upgraded, it will still be a piece of cake.’

‘Figured,’ said Steve, smiling back at Natasha. ‘Would you also like to join Rocket and talk to Shuri? She could use your expertise.’

‘Sure,’ said Natasha. ‘Rhodey, want to join in on the fun? We can make sure this goes as smoothly as possible.’

‘I’m down with that,’ said Rhodey. 

‘While you are all doing that, perhaps I can catch up with Clint and our new friend, Scott,’ said Thor. ‘I haven’t seen Clint in a long time and I don’t know Scott at all.’

‘Yeah, that would be great!’ exclaimed Clint. ‘It’s really good to see you. When this is all settled, wanna go back to the farm for a little while? You can relax for a while.’

‘That would be nice,’ said Thor. 

‘I’ll tag along if you don’t mind,’ spoke up Bruce. ‘I don’t have anything to add in the whole invasion of the Raft and I don’t need to meet with Steve and Queen Ramonda. It would be nice to catch up.’

‘It would! And you can tell me what the hell happened after you left us,’ said Clint. ‘I’m glad you’re OK.’

‘I am OK with all of this,’ said Scott. ‘Although I do want to talk to Shuri about a few things. Some quantum stuff that might help.’

‘Do you want to join them at the beginning and then meet up with Thor and Clint?’ asked Steve.

‘Well, maybe we all can join in the beginning,’ suggested Scott. ‘After all, Clint and Thor are presumably no slouches when it comes to getting into a place. They probably have some suggestions. And we can leave when we’re no longer needed.’

‘That works,’ said Clint while Thor nodded his agreement.

‘OK. So after lunch, let’s split up. And then we can meet up again and talk about everything after supper,’ suggested Steve.

‘Best to talk on a full stomach, huh? Good strategy,’ said Rocket.

‘It’s the best strategy,’ put in Thor. 

‘I’m going to look around this museum for a while,’ said Vision. ‘I can join everyone at Shuri’s lab because I might be needed but after that, I would like to take my time and look at this.’

‘It’s a great museum,’ said Steve. ‘I enjoyed it very much. After dinner, I need to feed Bucky’s goats so let’s walk down there and we can talk.’

Vision gave Steve a startled look. ‘Goats?’

‘Oh, boy,’ said Rocket. ‘Just you wait.’

Lunch was a quiet affair as most everyone was absorbed in their thoughts. After lunch, Steve excused himself and followed Queen Ramonda.

Shuri brought everyone else to her lab where there was a lively discussion about strategy, weapons, technology, and some good natured name calling. Shuri considered it a success. Rocket wondered aloud if letting his crew meet these humies wouldn’t be a huge error.

After supper, everyone walked to Bucky’s hut.

‘Well, I think we’ll be OK until we can figure out what to do next,’ said Steve. He jumped the fence and started putting fresh hay into the goat’s trough.

‘What did Queen Ramonda say?’ asked Natasha. She leaned against the fence and watched the goats as they bumped each other in their eagerness to get to their food.

‘She’s going to offer us communication devices… and will make sure we have any technology we need once we begin fixing things,’ said Steve.

‘Yeah. I have an idea about that,’ said Scott, quivering with excitement.

‘It’s a really great idea,’ said Rhodey, nodding his approval.

Scott beamed at him happily and then said, ‘So, if I go back into the quantum realm… I think I might be able to tinker with the timeline.’

‘How?’ asked Steve.

‘Well, there’s this thing called the time vortex. You can’t get sucked into it because it’ll put you somewhere. But if I could find a way to do it and anchor myself here, too… I might be able to manipulate time that way,’ said Scott.

‘That’s something else!’ exclaimed Steve. ‘But how can that be done?’

‘I figure once we get Tony back, we can have him work with Bruce and Shuri… they can come up with a device that I can take with me,’ said Scott.

‘Wouldn’t that be dangerous though? What if it fails?’ asked Steve.

‘It would suck for me. But do we have any other option at this point? I don’t know how we can fix it,’ said Scott.

‘What if we all shrunk down and went with you? We could all go back and change things,’ said Steve.

‘See, I knew he’d bring that up. You owe me money,’ said Clint, nudging Scott who only rolled his eyes in response.

‘That’s way more dangerous, Cap… I mean, that means there’s a lot of us going back and we’d have to have devices for all of us. Plus we’d have to know what to do to change things… that could go wrong pretty quickly,’ answered Scott.

‘You can’t change it alone, though. You weren’t with us when we became aware of the first Infinity stone… when Loki invaded earth,’ said Steve.

Thor jolted. ‘Do you think we could change even that?’

‘We might have to,’ said Steve. ‘If we can destroy that, then Thanos could never do what he did.’

‘And I’d never be created,’ said Vision. ‘That stone is what brought me to life. That stone is what gave Wanda and Pietro their powers. So Wanda and Pietro would not be who they are… who they were when you met them.’

‘But we could fix so much! We could make sure they never had to go through that. Tony could change things so their parents would be alive…. they could live a different life,’ said Clint.

‘That’s the problem, though. Changing that much, what does it affect? What does it do in this future timeline? Vision is still here so something didn’t change. And it’s tempting to make things better but at what cost? What doesn’t happen instead?’ asked Bruce, gently.

‘Shit,’ muttered Clint.

‘Back to this going back in time though… could it be done?’ asked Steve, looking at Scott.

‘It could,’ said Scott, reluctantly. ‘But Steve… there is so much that could go wrong.’

‘Could it fix things?’ asked Steve. ‘Could we stop Thanos?’

‘We could,’ admitted Scott. ‘We have a slim chance. But I don’t know for sure and I’m not a seer. There is so much at stake.’

‘I’m sorry Hank, Janet, and Hope aren’t with us. This would be a lot easier if they were,’ said Bruce. He sighed. ‘I’ll do what I can to help. I have a decent amount of knowledge and if you can help me get up to speed, I think I can handle the rest.’

‘We need Tony,’ said Steve. ‘He can really get things up to speed and we can do what needs to be done.’

Steve grabbed some buckets, as did Clint, Bruce, and Rhodey. ‘We’ll be back. Gotta water the goats,’ he said and they walked off.

Natasha watched them and turned to Scott. ‘Do you really think we could do this?’

‘I’m not going to give out false hope,’ said Scott, kindly. ‘I’m not that kind of guy. But yes, I think we have a chance.’

Natasha nodded. ‘It’s worth a shot, Scott. We don’t have anything else right now. And if we can undo this… we have to at least try.’

‘I’m with Natasha on this,’ said Thor. ‘I know you’re concerned about us but we are the Avengers. And what was done to earth, to the galaxy, needs to be corrected. We’re the only ones who can do this.’

‘When my team gets back,’ said Rocket, ‘I’ll see who knows anything about this. We got all the technology you might need on our ship. I know we’ll want to help. I mean, sure, we might get a big reward or something. And we’d definitely be three time galaxy savers… but mostly, I want Groot back.’ He paused and swallowed, his eyes tearing up. ‘I don’t know how life would be without him.’

‘It’s going to be really dangerous,’ said Scott. He raised a hand. ‘I know. I know you _think_ you know what it’s like but you’ve never done this. It’s… it’s something I can’t prepare you for. And so much could go wrong.’

‘We’re all adults here, though,’ said Vision. ‘And while I appreciate your concern, I know there’s a lot of risk involved. I know I could even die and not come back again. But I have to try and fix this. It just wouldn’t be me to do nothing.’

Scott nodded but said nothing as Steve, Clint, and Rhodey came back with buckets of water. He watched as they watered the goats.

‘Seems like you were having a discussion while we were gone,’ said Steve, looking at Scott’s face.

‘Yeah. I’m trying to tell you all that this is so dangerous, so risky, I can’t even tell you how much. But you’re willing to do it anyway,’ said Scott.

‘It’s worth the risk,’ said Clint. ‘I lost my entire family. I lost my friends. I’m not going to do nothing when there’s something that I can do.’

‘We’ll do some tests, first, of course,’ said Rhodey. He smiled as everyone looked at him with surprise and then shook their heads in rueful recognition. 

‘Of course,’ breathed Scott. ‘We can’t just do it. We gotta make sure things work. We can do some test runs. Yeah, OK. That… that’s much better. And we can go one at a time first… and then in small groups. Just to get everyone acclimated.’

‘That’s what I was thinking,’ said Steve. ‘It’s the best way to do it so we have the lowest possible risk.’

‘So scientific,’ teased Bruce. ‘Looks like Tony and I have been influencing you.’

‘Yeah, well Bucky always got on me about jumping into things without considering all the possibilities first. I can rub this in when we get him back,’ said Steve with a smile.

‘So does that help?’ asked Vision, putting a gentle hand on Scott’s shoulder. ‘You’re a good man, Scott. I thank you for your concerns because they are valid. But if we can reduce the risks and have safeguards in place… that would be acceptable?’

‘It would be acceptable and it does help,’ said Scott. ‘I’m excited now. And I can help with infiltrating the Raft as well. It’s payback time.’

Clint cackled. ‘Yeah, Shuri was so excited when you told her what you can do. She’s going to design a couple of things for you at ant size.’

‘That’s really cool!’ exclaimed Steve. ‘Do you have a plan in place, then?’

Rhodey, Clint, Scott, Natasha, and Rocket all gave him toothy grins. ‘You could say that,’ purred Natasha.

Steve leaned over and petted the goats before jumping over the fence while Rhodey and Clint also hopped over.

‘The children will take care of Bucky’s goats when we’re gone,’ said Steve. He looked around. ‘I hope to come back to this some day.’

‘You will,’ said Natasha. ‘It’ll be you and Bucky together, Steve.’

Steve only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

‘Let’s go back. We can discuss our ideas and plans on the way,’ suggested Rhodey gently, putting a supportive hand on Steve’s elbow.

They walked back, each of them telling Steve their ideas. Steve listened, added his thoughts, and helped them refine their strategies.

‘I think there’s going to be the contest tomorrow,’ said Steve. ‘Queen Ramonda said the Dora Milaje are setting it up.’

‘This will be something fun to remember,’ said Clint. ‘I’m looking forward to smoking your ass, Rocket.’

‘The only smoke is gonna be the smoke from between your ears,’ retorted Rocket. ‘But go on and be delusional.’

‘Well, you both are very fine boon companions but I am a god,’ said Thor, apologetically.

Rocket rolled his eyes. ‘None of that rainbow stuff. That’s cheating.’

‘As if I would stoop so low,’ chided Thor.

Steve chuckled as they headed into the castle. ‘I’ll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night.’

In the morning, Steve joined everyone else at the training grounds. There was a range there that could be set up for anything and three lanes had been set up. 

Rocket was checking his gun methodically; Steve felt a twinge when he thought of all the times Bucky had done the same.

Clint was looking over his arrows and smoothing the fletchings with a practiced hand. 

Thor merely swung his ax around and loosened up his shoulders. 

Steve stood next to Natasha and an amused Okoye. A number of the Dora Milaje were there to watch and Queen Ramonda and Shuri were to the side as well. To Steve’s surprise, he saw M’Baku and three of the council members in the small crowd as well.

Steve nodded to the same delegation who exchanged nods and waves of their hands. M’Baku in particular grinned wide and shouted out a greeting which Steve returned.

‘Are you ready?’ asked Shuri, speaking into her Kimoyo beads which led to her amplified voice echoing over the grounds.

‘Sure am,’ said Rocket, hoisting his gun to his shoulder, readying his stance for firing.

Clint nodded and raised his bow, his hand ready to choose an arrow at will.

Thor laughed and cocked his throwing arm back.

‘The rules are simple. There will be a small amount of time to hit the targets. Whomever hits the most targets wins the prize,’ said Shuri. ‘Good luck!’

She touched another Kimoyo bead and the 3-D simulator hummed to life, pulling up targets for the contestants. 

Rocket began firing, hitting his targets without fail. Clint and Thor did the same, Thor’s ax spinning back to land in Thor’s outstretched hand.

It looked like it would be a three way tie when Shuri grinned eagerly and touched her bead again. The target abruptly darted out of their way, Rocket’s blast going way off mark, Clint’s arrow not even landing near the center, and Thor’s ax burying itself on the outer rim.

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Rocket, turning slightly to narrow his eyes at Shuri.

‘Oh. I didn’t tell you,’ said Shuri, glee in her voice. ‘These targets adapt to your style. So they now anticipate your moves. You must outthink them.’

Clint muttered under his breath and got another arrow ready, his eyes tracking his target. Rocket shook his head and studied his target, his gun following its movement. Thor merely laughed his appreciation and flung his ax, hitting his target dead center.

‘Is this how you train for throwing weapons?’ asked Natasha, taking it all in with extreme interest.

Okoye smiled. ‘It is how we train for many things. Shooting at a target helps improve one’s accuracy and familiarity with one’s weapon, but it isn’t realistic. One’s enemies aren’t going to helpfully stand still fifty to one hundred feet away. So we developed this. We wanted it to be realistic.’

Steve whistled as Rocket’s target retreated to around 150 feet away, leaving Rocket snarling in reluctant admiration while he adjusted his gun range and punched through the center.

‘That’s impressive,’ Steve said, watching as Clint’s target shrunk size and he was forced to reevaluate his next shot.

‘You have some of the most skilled fighters we’ve ever seen,’ said Okoye. ‘We weren’t about to make it easy for them. That would be an insult.’

‘Well, we did say bragging rights,’ reminded Bruce, cheering as Thor whirled his ax showily before hitting his target’s bullseye.

‘We sure did,’ put in Rhodey. He watched avidly as the targets challenged Rocket, Clint, and Thor to the best of their abilities.

Scott was watching the match, cheering when the three contestants hit their targets and playfully teasing them when they didn’t. ‘This is really neat. I wonder who’s ahead.’

After another ten minutes, Shuri called out, ‘And one more shot!’ Rocket, Clint, and Thor obliged and she touched her Kimoyo bead again and the simulations faded away.

‘That was fun!’ exclaimed Clint. ‘I could get used to training with something like that!’

‘You looked a bit like Luke Skywalker with the orb in Star Wars,’ teased Steve. 

Scott laughed and said, ‘Feel the Force, Luke!’

Clint snickered and agreed. ‘I felt a bit like Luke Skywalker.’

‘Not too bad,’ said Rocket. ‘I could really get good with something like this.’

‘If my Asgardian warriors had this… we would have been truly terrifying on the battlefield,’ said Thor admiringly. ‘This was a hard fought contest.’

Shuri conferred with her mother and then said, ‘You all did very well, but the winner here is Clint.’

Clint whooped and traded high fives with Scott and Steve. 

‘I am the champion!’ he intoned, giving Natasha a hug and giving Rhodey a high five as well.

‘You did well!’ exclaimed Thor, not looking put out at all.

‘I gotta admit, you can do some fancy stuff with that twig,’ said Rocket. He was grinning and had set his gun down carefully. ‘Yondu would have even been impressed.’

‘Mother and I thought hard about what to give the winner. And we decided that you needed to stay in top shape for whatever happens next. So I’ve made a miniature target that is portable. You can practice wherever you decide to set it up and program it for as long as you’d like. You can take turns practicing wherever you decide to be,’ said Shuri.

‘Awww, that’s really great!’ exclaimed Clint. ‘I’m going to use that every day. Thanks a lot!’

‘And, we know that outsiders like their trophies, so we have three trophies for all of you. So no one goes away without anything,’ added Shuri. She motioned to M’Baku who gave Rocket, Thor, and Clint small plinths on which were miniatures of each of them.

Rocket laughed and studied his while Thor exclaimed over the cunning design and Clint just shook his head when Natasha snickered at him.

‘That was great entertainment,’ said M’Baku. ‘Next time, I want to see you wrestle a rhino.’ He laughed at Rocket and Clint’s horrified looks and outright bent over with laughter when he saw Thor’s thoughtful and eager expression.

‘Perhaps we can save Rhino wrestling until next time,’ suggested Queen Ramonda, her lips twitching.

‘Perhaps until never,’ rasped Rocket.

The Dora Milaje congratulated Clint and left for other duties, only Okoye staying behind. Queen Ramonda murmured to the three other delegates who smiled at everyone and left while M’Baku strode over to introduce himself to Clint and Scott.

‘I was thinking about something,’ said Steve as he watched Thor heft his ax again onto his shoulder.

‘What is it?’ asked Thor.

‘You came in the middle of battle from that planet… how?’ asked Steve.

‘I used the bifrost. This ax can create its own. I no longer need anything else to help me go anywhere,’ answered Thor.

‘So theoretically, you could go to where Tony and Rocket’s crew last were, right?’ asked Steve.

‘I could,’ said Thor.

‘Wait… you mean, we could go get them?’ asked Bruce.

‘Sure. I mean, they’d have to stand next to me but yes, I can bring them here,’ answered Thor.

‘Oh….’ breathed Rocket. ‘Why didn’t I think of that?’

‘Because you had a lot of other things to think about,’ said Thor, gently.

‘Yeah… but still. My team might be stranded there, on Titan,’ said Rocket. ‘Can you… can you get them soon?’

‘I could go now if you wish… would you like to come with, friend Rabbit?’ said Thor with a grin.

Rocket rolled his eyes. ‘Since you put it that way,’ he muttered but he straightened up eagerly and joined Thor at his side.

‘The rest of you, stand back. I don’t want to accidentally take you with me,’ said Thor, gravely.

Steve stepped back with everyone else while Thor lifted his ax, looked down at Rocket, and they disappeared in a flash of bifrost.

‘That’s just… wow,’ breathed Scott.

‘How long do you think it’ll take?’ asked Bruce, glancing up at the sky as if he expected to see them reappear right away.

‘They have to track down who’s still alive,’ said Steve. 

Everyone grimaced; they knew Rocket was clinging to the hope that the rest of his team was still alive but they weren’t sure if that was a realistic hope. They didn’t want to hurt him so they kept their misgivings to themselves when he talked.

It didn’t take long though. They heard the sound of the bifrost first and saw it hit the ground, icing it over in a flash of ice and snow.

Thor stood there, his head bowed. He supported Tony who looked like he was going to fall over any minute.

Rocket was standing next to someone who had varying colours of blue over her face and exposed skin. He looked at everyone and shook his head, turning away from them.

Steve glanced at Thor and then looked at Tony. The man in front of him wasn’t too different looking from the man he left during that nightmarish time when he chose Bucky over everything and everyone.

Tony was bruised and bloody. He gingerly cradled his left arm against his body and his suit was torn beyond repair. He smelled of ozone and ash.

‘Tony,’ said Steve, softly. He braced himself for a look of disdain, of hatred, of indifference. Tony stared at him and Steve saw a promise in the darkness in his eyes.

‘Hi, Steve. Got a plan?’ rasped Tony.

Steve only nodded.

‘Good. Let’s get that son of a bitch and let’s get him good,’ said Tony. ‘We’ve got one shot at this so let’s make it count.’


End file.
